


An Arrangement for Convenience

by jingabelle



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Phone Sex, Rimming, Sex Work, Spit Kink, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingabelle/pseuds/jingabelle
Summary: It's ridiculous that girl groups aren't allowed to date, and are kept under such strict lock and key that they can't satisfy their desires.Enter Ha-eun, YG's solution to the problem.Chapter 4 onwards gets a little more freaky, so I'm going to indicate the warnings in the beginning notes of each chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

She supposed it was a step forward for the feminist movement in Korea. Even if female idols were expected to be cute, sexy and yet sexless at the same time in the public eye, it counted for something that talent agencies were at last realizing that it was unrealistic to expect female idols to refrain from partaking in the same vices that male idols did.

It was well-known that male idols slept around during the free time, especially on tour when they were away from girlfriends and wives for extended periods of time, but apart from admonishments to be safe, careful and discreet, no one really gave them a hard time about it. Female idols, on the other hand, were kept under lock and key, which was really quite unfair.

What was the most surprising to Ha-eun was that it was YG that appeared to be the pioneer of this new trend. She’d entered the sex work industry about a year ago, when she moved to Seoul for college and had to pay her own way when her parents disowned her for coming out as bisexual. All right, maybe the fact that the confrontation had been precipitated by them catching her with her face between her teammate’s legs hadn’t helped matters.

It hadn’t been all bad, she supposed. The money she’d gotten as an escort had been decent enough, enough to pay her tuition fees and keep a roof over her head. She lived in a rooftop apartment near campus that was tiny, cramped and way too hot during the summer, but it was enough for one person. It was also flexible, since most of her work was ad-hoc, which allowed her to arrange her work commitments around her academic schedule, helping her keep her grades up. 

But then the call had come two weeks ago. Her little brother had been diagnosed with leukemia during a routine health checkup. Ha-eun might not be on speaking terms with her parents, but she adored her brother. He’d been the first person she came out to, and had just reacted with a shrug and an “I already knew that,” before going back to his video game. During her first year of college, he’d been the one to keep her sane with his unwavering support.

So she had her brother come to Seoul, where he would get the medical care he needed. She’d moved into a bigger, more comfortable apartment for him, near a university hospital, and taken on the burden of paying for his medical bills by herself, since their parents could never have afforded it. It was actually rather impressive how quickly she’d gotten things done for him to move out to Seoul, but Ha-eun would willingly move heaven and earth for her brother.

Which brought her to her current situation. Sitting in a spare meeting room in the YG headquarters, with all the blinds down for discretion, waiting for Blackpink to come meet her. While she was waiting, she perused the file in front of her for the millionth time. She’d been approached by a manager almost immediately after she started asking around for better-paying opportunities, and he’d named a figure so attractive she couldn’t help but be intrigued.

Signing a nondisclosure agreement just to discuss the job opportunity candidly had been a surprise, especially since girls in her line of work knew to be discreet anyway, but just the thought of her little brother sitting at home sadly, unable to finish his final year of high school with his friends, made her sign in an instant. Background checks had followed, an embarrassingly thorough health checkup, and finally, the last hurdle she had to clear, meeting the girls themselves to see if they would be interested in this arrangement with her.

She’d been informed by the manager who’d spoken to her that she’d been approached because of her sugar baby-slash-escort concept. Not every client who came to her wanted sex; in fact, many of them were just lonely and wanted companionship, which she was more than willing to provide. If she said so herself, she wasn’t a bad conversationalist, well-read with a sharp wit. She also didn’t shy away from forming personal relationships with them outside of the bedroom, or providing the romantic experience she knew many of them missed. It didn’t hurt that she was apparently adventurous enough in bed to meet the requirements the girls had demanded, some of which were so outlandish she was convinced they’d been trying to make it impossible to find someone.

Essentially she was to enter an exclusive arrangement with Blackpink to provide them with sexual services, the details of which had been left intentionally vague. “You’ll be negotiating that with them directly if they like you,” was all the manager had told her.

She could work with that.

The door opened and she stood up reflexively, respectfully greeting the four girls as they filed into the room. “Good afternoon,” she said politely, bowing. Her heart thundered in her ears. Not only was she in the presence of a world-famous band (and, if she was being honest, her girl crushes), but it was imperative that they like her too. She thought of the incoming medical bills and increased rent she’d committed herself to. The stakes couldn’t be higher.

“Hmm… she’s cute enough,” she heard Jennie observe coolly.

Her head jerked up in surprise. The four of them were still standing together, just watching her. Jennie’s lips were pursed in thought, her fingers raised to her lips thoughtfully. None of them were smiling, all watching her with dark eyes, looking intimidating and unfriendly.

She gulped. It looked like they were using their stage personas to scare her off, and it almost worked. They hadn’t quite banked on how determined she was to win them over, though. She had a performance persona too, which she slipped into as easily and comfortably as if it were a second skin.

“Thank you,” she said, letting a coy smile play about the edges of her lips. She looked down slightly then peeked up through her lashes at them, a move that never failed to win her clients over.

“Aww, what a pretty pet,” Lisa cooed, and Ha-eun had to restrain herself from jerking in surprise. Pet? How unexpected. It wasn’t something she hadn’t heard before, but she wouldn’t have expected it from Lisa.

“Did we say you could speak?” Chaeyoung asked with a raised brow.

Ha-eun bit her lip, trying not to squirm on the spot. They were being rude and standoffish, but God help her, it was working for her on a level she didn’t really want to think about too hard. “No, ma’am,” she whispered, looking down at her shoes. Christ, she was creaming in her panties and they’d barely even said anything to her.

She tensed as she heard footsteps coming toward her, looking up just in time to see Jisoo come to a halt in front of her. Fighting the urge to take a step back, she quivered in the position she stood in as Jisoo raised a hand to her head. “Good girl,” she crooned, stroking gently, then she fisted her hand in her hair and yanked her head back. Ha-eun gasped as Jisoo forced her to her knees.

Biting her lip, she continued staring up at Jisoo, her breath coming in excited pants. Jisoo leaned over her with a triumphant smirk on her beautiful face, causing Ha-eun’s heart to speed up. Domination was a fairly common kink, one she was happy to indulge among her clients, but she wouldn’t have pegged Jisoo for one.

“Jisoo-unnie,” Lisa called, breaking the spell. “This isn’t the time or place.”

Just like that, Jisoo snapped back into control, the dangerous gleam in her eyes gone. “You’re right, Lisa-yah,” she said, moving over to one of the seats in the meeting room. The rest of them followed suit, looking so nonchalant and composed it was like nothing had even happened. Ha-eun stood up on shaky legs, fixing her skirt and running her fingers through her hair to try and fix the damage Jisoo had caused.

“Manager-oppa, we’re ready for the papers,” Chaeyoung said, leaning forward to press the button on the intercom. Her eyes didn’t leave Ha-eun the entire time, a dark and intense gaze full of promise.

On the other end of the intercom, Ha-eun heard a crash, then some papers ruffling quickly. “R-really?” the manager she’d spoken to asked, sounding incredulous.

“Yes, manager-oppa,” Lisa confirmed in a sing-song voice, the lilting tone completely at odds with the lascivious wink she shot Ha-eun.

Sinking back into her seat, Ha-eun wondered a little wildly what she’d gotten herself into.

A second later, the manager burst into the office, holding the contracts in hand. Ha-eun skimmed the contract, then signed it, finding nothing objectionable in it. The terms were fair and generous: the girls would contact her whenever they felt like it, apart from the dates and times that she’d indicated ahead of time she wouldn’t be available, so she wouldn’t have to worry about them contacting her in class. Outside of those times, it was expected that she would make every effort to be available to them if they needed it. Ha-eun raised a brow at the final salary indicated in the contract. There’d been a ten percent increment from the quote provided during the negotiation process, but when she pointed it out, the manager just waved a hand and told her to consider it his thanks for ending the quest to fill this role.

The rest of the contract read a little like a D/s agreement, something she shouldn’t have been so surprised by given what had just happened. Anything new would have to be discussed beforehand and if any party was uncomfortable with what was happening, they would stop immediately and talk about it. Ha-eun was not to engage in sexual relations with people outside the group without prior permission, and if it happened, she was to take every precaution possible.

Once everything was signed, Ha-eun cleared her throat nervously. “So… that’s it, then?” she asked, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. She wondered now what she’d been thinking, wearing a pencil skirt and blouse to the meeting like it was a job interview.

The manager shrugged. “I guess. The official business is done. Whatever you girls want to do next is your own business.” Then he left the room.

“Um…” Ha-eun said, watching him leave.

“Ha-eun-ah, do you have anywhere to be?” Lisa asked, looking relaxed with her chin propped up on her fist.

“Uh, not till tonight…” Ha-eun said, checking the time on her phone. Another three hours before she had to get back home with dinner for her brother.

“Would you like to come back to the dorms with us? We could get to know each other,” Chaeyoung offered. The words were innocuous enough, but the look she gave Ha-eun suggested that she would be getting a head start on her duties if she said yes.

“Uhh… sure,” Ha-eun agreed. Not that she could say no anyway, as per the terms of the contract.

“Excellent.” The way Jennie drawled, wearing that sinful half-smile, made Ha-eun’s pussy clench. She bit her lip, the rush of attraction and relief that she’d actually gotten the job making her emotions hard to control.

It was a short ride back to the dorms, Ha-eun squished between Lisa and Chaeyoung in the back of the van. Now that the contract had been signed, they seemed more relaxed with her, the younger two in particular becoming more friendly. Ha-eun was two years younger than them, and Lisa joked about her relief that she was no longer the maknae of the group, even if the public still thought she was.

Ha-eun’s heart warmed at the thought that she was going to be accepted as part of the group. Because of her work, she’d tried not to get too close to her schoolmates at college. She had a few study buddies and acquaintances, but she was all too aware that her culture was still traditional and conservative, and didn’t need the judgement or labelling that she was sure would come if they found out about her sex work. It was worth it, and she’d told herself that it was only temporary, until she graduated and found a proper job, but it still got lonely sometimes.

Chaeyoung and Lisa were surprisingly chatty once they let their guard down, and it was easy for Ha-eun to open up to them, telling them about her university major (international business), her hometown (Daegu), and the apartment where she lived (it was a shithole, but they were welcome to come hang out if they wanted to, she supposed).

By the time the van pulled up outside the building, Ha-eun felt much better about the job she’d committed to, perhaps too hastily. The manager bid them goodbye and drove off, leaving the five of them to their own devices.

Once back in the apartment, Ha-eun couldn’t help but look around curiously. “Huh,” she murmured to herself.

“Ha-eun-ah, what is it?” Lisa asked.

“Nothing, Lisa-unnie.” The honorific slipped easily from her lips. Lisa was the one closest to her in age, and accordingly the one she felt most comfortable with at this point in time. “It’s just… a little smaller than I imagined from Blackpink House,” Ha-eun confessed.

The two younger girls laughed in delight. “You watched it?! Ha-eun-ah, are you a Blink?”

Ha-eun flushed deeply and said nothing, though the redness spreading down her neck answered her question.

They laughed and wrapped an arm around her each, guiding her to the couch.

Jennie, though, had other ideas. She swooped in and grabbed Ha-eun’s hand, pulling her away from the two younger girls. 

“Hey!” they protested, but didn’t kick up too much of a fuss.

“Jennie-yah…” Jisoo said, a clear warning in her voice. She’d thought she would be the first to enjoy Ha-eun, being the oldest one.

Jennie didn’t even turn around to look at Jisoo when she shot back, “Shouldn’t have stolen my favourite vibrator, unnie.”

Sulking a little, Jisoo nonetheless let it go, knowing the younger girl was right. She’d been holding on to it for two weeks now, and could sometimes hear Jennie’s moans of frustration through the wall separating their bedrooms.

(She would have felt worse about it if the same vibrator didn’t work magic on her own body, too.)

“It’s my turn next,” was the last thing Ha-eun heard before Jennie pulled her into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

“So, um… how do we do this?” Ha-eun asked, sliding close to Jennie. God, she really was gorgeous, especially up close where Ha-eun could see her eyes dilating in arousal. “Do you want to talk limits, kinks, any of that stuff…?”

Jennie exhaled harshly, feeling Ha-eun’s arms slide around her waist as she pressed soft, gentle kisses to her neck. “Fuck, we can talk about it later,” she said, fisting her hands in Ha-eun’s hair and tugging lightly. “First I want you to eat my pussy until I come, can you do that for me, baby girl?” she crooned into Ha-eun’s ear, feeling the younger girl shudder in her grasp.

“Yes, ma’am,” Ha-eun responded obediently. (The requirement that whoever was chosen enjoy submission, one of the more intimate details in the brief she’d been given, appeared not to have been there just to throw off potential candidates, it appeared.)

“Good girl,” Jennie breathed, letting go of Ha-eun to lie back on her bed, propped up against her pillows. 

Ha-eun crawled onto the bed after Jennie, kneeling between Jennie’s legs. This was familiar territory for her, and she found herself welcoming it after all the excitement and uncertainty of the day. She settled herself comfortably, lying on her stomach, and kissed the side of Jennie’s left knee, bent next to her head.

“Ha-eun-ah,” Jennie warned, her tone of voice letting Ha-eun know she wasn’t feeling patient. (Two weeks was a very long time to be without her favourite vibrator.)

Smiling sweetly up at Jennie, Ha-eun continued kissing and mouthing up her thigh, letting Jennie’s short skirt cover her face when she went past the hemline.

Jennie moaned softly and flipped her skirt up so she could see Ha-eun’s face, getting closer to her pussy, still covered by her cute black panties. Ha-eun’s mouth closed over her clit and she laved at the cotton with her tongue, teasing Jennie with that innocent, wide-eyed look as she buried her face between her legs.

“Fuck, Ha-eun,” Jennie moaned, her fingers threading through Ha-eun’s hair.

Ha-eun detached her mouth from Jennie. “Is something wrong, unnie?” she asked in false concern.

Jennie glared at her. “Enough.” The tone brooked no argument and put that slavish excitement back in Ha-eun’s eyes.

“Yes, ma’am,” Ha-eun murmured as she hooked her fingers in the panties and dragged them gently down Jennie’s legs, the idol lifting her hips to help.

Settling back into her position on the bed, Ha-eun bent and blew a soft breath over Jennie, enjoying the way her abs tensed.

“Take off your skirt,” Jennie commanded, her voice strained. “I want to see that pretty ass waving in the air as you eat me out.”

Biting her lip, Ha-eun acquiesced as quickly as she could, wriggling out of the skirt and discarding it carelessly somewhere on the ground. With a shaky exhale, she got into the position Jennie had requested, her ass high in the air, as she bent her head.

“Fuuuck,” Jennie groaned as Ha-eun licked a stripe from her pussy to her clit, maintaining eye contact with the older girl the whole time. There was something so dirty and arousing about looking at Ha-eun as she ate her out, her face partially obscured by her pubic mound.

Ha-eun smiled sweetly up at her before she fastened her lips to her clit and sucked, her cheeks hollowing out slightly as Jennie moaned and pulled on her hair. The continued pressure on her scalp was keeping Ha-eun right on the edge of subspace as she sucked and licked at Jennie’s clit, her hands bracing herself on Jennie’s inner thighs.

“Fuck, your fingers, I want your fingers,” Jennie gasped and Ha-eun obliged, sliding one finger slowly into Jennie and crooking it experimentally, maintaining the stimulation on her clit at the same time. It took a few tries to find that magic spot inside her, but Jennie didn’t seem to mind.

Once she’d found it, Ha-eun maintained the simultaneous pressure on her clit and g-spot, sliding another finger in slowly to massage it while she sucked on her clit, listening to Jennie swear and emit increasingly high-pitched gasps and moans until Jennie almost screamed as she came, pulling Ha-eun’s face deeper into her pussy as she humped at her face.

“God, fuck…” Jennie moaned as she relaxed into the covers, untangling her fingers from Ha-eun’s hair slowly. “Thank you, baby girl,” she said, patting Ha-eun on the head sluggishly. Ha-eun smiled and pressed a teasing kiss to Jennie’s inner thigh, right next to her pussy, before sitting up and wiping her mouth.

“Thank  _ you _ ,” she winked. “That was the most fun I’ve had going down on someone. You taste really sweet,  _ ma’am _ .” She drawled the last word teasingly, having felt for herself now how the title got Jennie going.

As expected, Jennie flushed a little, but her voice was steady when she said, “You don’t have to call me that outside of bed, Ha-eun-ah.” The implication that she expected it during intimacy made Ha-eun blush and press her thighs together against the rush of arousal that flooded her, leaving Jennie smirking at how the tables had turned.

“Come here,” she invited, opening her arms for Ha-eun.

The younger girl hesitated. “I think Jisoo-ssi might be expecting me…” she hedged.

Jennie rolled her eyes. “Bitch has my vibrator, she can entertain herself for a while.”

Laughing a little, Ha-eun lay down next to Jennie, lacing her fingers with the idol’s. “You’re really pissed about that,” she teased. “Couldn’t you just get another one?”

Jennie groaned. “Fuck, all our mail gets opened and checked these days in case there are any crazy fans. I got that one before we debuted, and I can’t figure out how to get another one.”

Ha-eun giggled and wriggled on the bed until her face was right next to Jennie’s. “I could get it for you,” she offered.

Jennie scoffed and wrapped her fingers around Ha-eun’s chin, her thumb pressing into Ha-eun’s mouth. “Why would I need another vibrator when I have this?”

Ha-eun flushed and ducked her head shyly. “That’s true,” she whispered, licking the taste of Jennie off her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /fans self
> 
> Please let me know if yall liked it! I've never written anything like this before.
> 
> Also let me know if you have any requests for subsequent chapters. It's basically a pwp so it could really be anything I want it to be at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

Ha-eun had a questionnaire that she usually ran through with clients that expressed interest in a sexual relationship, detailing both the kind of sexual experience they would like and any kinks or unique things they were interested in trying. It was an adaptation of a BDSM negotiation form she’d found online, and something she considered to be one of the most important steps in understanding what her clients wanted, and whether or not she was the right person to be providing such services for them.

Since she’d already signed the contract with YG, she figured it was a little too late to back out, but she still wanted to run through the questionnaires with the girls to make sure everyone was on the same page. She took her job seriously, after all. It didn’t need to be just about getting off - they could have fun and keep things interesting in pursuit of that goal.

Retrieving her phone from the bag she’d dropped by the door, Ha-eun settled back into the bed next to Jennie, leaning against the pillows as she pulled up the questionnaire. “Okay, here we go,” she said, passing the phone to Jennie to fill in. “We can fill this in together, or you can do it alone if you prefer. Oh, and you should probably use a code name because this is a Google form and I don’t think it’s the most secure.”

Jennie blinked at the phone suddenly in her hand. “This is… very detailed,” she observed, scrolling through the survey.

“Yeah, I like to make sure I know what my clients want and need,” Ha-eun explained. “Do you want me to stay or go?”

Jennie blushed and cleared her throat, not sure why she felt shy having Ha-eun here while she answered the questionnaire about what she liked in bed when Ha-eun was going to see it later (and hopefully help her make some of her fantasies come true). Ha-eun, thankfully, understood what Jennie was too shy to say, kissing her cheek and stepping off the bed to wriggle back into her skirt before emerging.

“Oh, wait -” Jennie tried to stop Ha-eun, to let her know that her lipstick was hopelessly smudged, but when Ha-eun turned back with a questioning smile, she changed her mind and shook her head. Let the rest of the girls see what Ha-eun had been up to. It wasn’t like they didn’t already know. It was what she was there for, after all.

“Hi,” Ha-eun said as she padded barefoot back out to the living area of the apartment. She saw that some of the girls had house slippers, but she’d been lazy to borrow a pair earlier.

“Ha-eun-ah, come sit,” Lisa invited before she even turned around to see the younger girl coming up behind her. “Do you want - woah,” she cut herself off to gape at Ha-eun.

“What’s wrong?” Ha-eun asked, sitting on the floor facing Lisa and Chaeyoung who were on the couch.

“Um…” Chaeyoung fumbled for the mirror in her purse, then handed it to Ha-eun so she could inspect the damage.

“Oh,” Ha-eun said as she inspected her lipstick, which had smudged all over her cheeks and chin now. She shrugged and asked blithely, “Can I borrow some makeup wipes?”

“Yeah, let me just go get them for you -” Chaeyoung said, disappearing into her room for a moment before reemerging with the packet of wipes. She sat back down next to Lisa and the two of them watched Ha-eun carefully.

“What’s up?” Ha-eun asked as she cleaned her makeup off, sensing their gazes on her.

They both smirked at her. “We heard the two of you in there; you really worked her over,” Lisa started with a mischievous smile.

Ha-eun hummed in acknowledgement. “I’m good at my job, is all,” she said with a wink. It seemed that making Jennie come as hard as she had restored the balance in the universe. Even though she knew the two of them were trying to make her uncomfortable and shy like they had in the meeting room at the YG headquarters, she was confident enough now that it wouldn’t be so easy to make her uneasy.

Cleaning the last of the lipstick smears off her cheek, Ha-eun added, “I also just really love eating pussy,” just to see if she could turn the tables on them.

And she did, kind of. She could see in their eyes that they weren’t unaffected, but they were far from flustered as she had been. Chaeyoung leaned forward almost predatorily, and Ha-eun was sure it was only the way Lisa caught her arm warningly that saved her. “Jisoo-unnie will kill you,” Lisa cautioned softly.

Chaeyoung subsided, leaning back against the couch and crossing one leg over the other, though she still stared at Ha-eun way too intensely. “That’s right,” she acknowledged coolly. “You should go look for Jisoo-unnie. She’s been waiting for you in her room.”

Raising a brow at the almost ominous word choice, Ha-eun excused herself and went to Jisoo’s door, which was shut. She knocked politely. “Jisoo-unnie?”

“Come in,” the older girl said breathlessly.

Ha-eun entered the room and giggled when she saw Jisoo on the bed, her back arched as she held a vibrator between her legs.

“Is that the infamous vibrator you stole?” she asked, going over to stand beside the bed, a brow raised.

“Mm-hmm,” Jisoo moaned breathily.

Ha-eun giggled. “You know, Jennie-unnie’s really pissed about it,” she said conspiratorially as she sat down next to Jisoo, then lay on her stomach, her chin propped up on her fist as she watched the other girl bit her lip.

“Mm, Jennie needs to learn -  _ oh  _ \- how to share.”

Ha-eun drifted her fingers up the inside of Jisoo’s thigh lightly, teasingly, enjoying the way the muscle quivered and tensed. Lowering her face to Jisoo’s, she breathed, “Don’t you think you can afford to return that to Jennie-unnie?”

Jisoo’s eyes shot open, and the hand that wasn’t holding the vibrator came up to squeeze Ha-eun’s cheeks uncomfortably. “Are you telling me what to do now, little girl?”

Ha-eun swallowed hard. “No, Jisoo-unnie,” she whispered.

“Good girl.” Jisoo gave her a satisfied little smile, then pushed her face away. “I want you to watch and learn.”

Biting her lip, Ha-eun nodded as she sat back, then moved so that she was lying on her belly between Jisoo’s legs, her knees bent and ankles crossed over each other. She looked so innocent that she could have been watching TV at home, and the idea that Jisoo was corrupting the younger girl was so potent that she shuddered and gasped, her arousal dripping on the vibrator.

Ha-eun watched, as if transfixed, as Jisoo slowly pumped the vibrator in and out of herself. She could see now why Jennie was so attached to it - it really did look like it could work you over, with the rabbit ears and the crook near the tip that made sure it would push right against the g-spot.

Jisoo moaned, her abs tensing, as she neared her climax, barely moving the vibrator as she pressed it to her clit and g-spot simultaneously. When she came, a fresh wave of juices dripped down the vibrator as Ha-eun pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, as if praising what she’d done. Jisoo continued rocking the vibrator in and out as she worked through her orgasm, then removed it.

Holding the vibrator up, Jisoo beckoned Ha-eun closer to her, and when she obligingly crawled forward slightly, lying on her side with her face level with Jisoo’s shoulder, Jisoo held the vibrator in front of her lips expectantly.

Opening her mouth, Ha-eun allowed Jisoo to slide the vibrator in, sucking the juices slowly off it. “How does it taste, Ha-eun-ah?” Jisoo crooned, watching intently as the younger girl cleaned off the vibrator with her tongue.

“It tastes so good, Jisoo-unnie,” Ha-eun mumbled around the vibrator in her mouth. 

Jisoo smirked. “Maybe one day if you’re good enough, I’ll let you taste it from the source,” she taunted, pulling the vibrator away from Ha-eun, who whimpered in disappointment like a child with her favourite treat taken away from her… which she supposed was an accurate comparison to make.

Pushing Ha-eun’s shoulder till she got the hint and lay on her back on the bed, Jisoo sat up and clicked the vibrator on and off a few times. “We should return this to Jennie,” she mused, as if to herself.

Her eyes then landed on Ha-eun, watching her intently. “Ha-eun-ah, should we give the vibrator one last farewell before we return it?”

Ha-eun bit her lip. “Yes, Jisoo-unnie,” she agreed breathlessly.

Jisoo smiled in satisfaction. “You’re wearing too many clothes, though,” she observed, her head cocked.

Gulping, Ha-eun’s hands immediately flew to her blouse, undoing the buttons quickly and shrugging out of it, then to her skirt, unzipping and wriggling out of it. Clad only in her underwear, she bit her lip and looked at Jisoo for approval.

Jisoo just raised a brow, looking unimpressed.

Swallowing hard, Ha-eun arched her back so she could fit her hands between her body and the bed to undo the clasp on the bra, drawing it down her arms, then hooked her fingers in the waistband of her thong and pulled it off.

Finally, Jisoo’s features relaxed, allowing a faint glimmer of approval to peek through the dispassionate expression on her face. “Good girl,” she crooned, nudging Ha-eun’s legs apart as she sat between them, in an almost complete reversal of their earlier positions.

Ha-eun bit her lip, trying not to squirm in anticipation.

Running her fingers down Ha-eun’s slit, Jisoo smirked as she collected some of the wetness seeping out. “You’re a horny little thing, aren’t you?” she commented.

Ha-eun shuddered. It was normal for her to be wet, she wanted to defend herself. She’d just eaten Jennie out, then watched Jisoo work herself to orgasm with her vibrator. But Jisoo’s almost neutral expression, as if she was commenting on the weather in a conversation with a random stranger rather than fingering Ha-eun, caught her tongue.

Jisoo turned on the vibrator again, on the lowest setting, then pressed it delicately against Ha-eun. Unbearably turned on at this point, Ha-eun jolted at the faint touch on her clit, sucking in a breath.

Flicking her eyes up at Ha-eun, Jisoo applied more pressure on the vibrator. Ha-eun moaned and arched her back, but the vibrator was still on its lowest setting, and the sensations were almost-there-but-not-quite.

“Jisoo-unnie, please…” Ha-eun begged, biting her lip.

“Please what, Ha-eun-ah? Use your words,” Jisoo cooed, refusing to give Ha-eun what she wanted so easily.

“Please, the vibrator… higher,” Ha-eun gasped out, her breath leaving her lungs when Jisoo pushed the button to increase the setting just a little.

“Like this?” she asked innocently, starting to fuck into Ha-eun with the vibrator now.

“More… please,” Ha-eun pleaded, her hips starting to move in rhythm with Jisoo.

Smiling at the younger girl under her, Jisoo finally gave in, remembering that Ha-eun had been a good girl for both her and Jennie since they’d been at the YG building earlier that afternoon, and deserved a treat. Turning the vibrator up some more, she let Ha-eun rock on it to her heart’s content, patiently waiting for her to come on it.

When Ha-eun finally relaxed and quieted, Jisoo pulled the vibrator out of Ha-eun, smirking at the lewd sound it made.

“Damn,” Ha-eun said, blinking slowly as a satisfied smile curled her lips. “Jennie-unnie wasn’t exaggerating about that vibrator.”

Jisoo laughed a little. “No, she wasn’t,” she agreed, handing it over to Ha-eun, who took it slightly hesitantly. “I think you should return it to her now,” she said with a wink. “After all, I don’t need it anymore.” She bopped Ha-eun’s nose childishly as she said it.

Ha-eun rolled her eyes. Both of them now had said basically the same thing, but she supposed she was basically a human sex toy for the four of them, so it wasn’t like she could complain.

She reached for her clothes so she could get dressed and leave the room, but Jisoo snatched them out of the way before she could get to them. “You don’t need these in the apartment,” she said, gathering them in a bunch.

Ha-eun sighed. “Are you really going to make me go out there naked?” she whined. “Lisa-unnie and Chaeyoung-unnie might still be out there!”

Jisoo raised a brow. “And?”

She had a point there. Getting naked with the other two girls was an inevitability at this point.

“All right, fine,” Ha-eun surrendered with another sigh, getting up and going to the door with the vibrator in her hand. With her hand on the doorknob, she turned back with a hopeful look at Jisoo, hoping the older girl would laugh and say, “Just kidding!” or something, but Jisoo had busied herself folding Ha-eun’s clothes, and wasn’t even looking at her.

Reluctantly, Ha-eun opened the door and stuck her head out, hoping that the other girls would have retired to their rooms. Jennie’s bedroom was right next to Jisoo’s, so if she could just nip in really quick…

“Wow, Jisoo-unnie works fast, doesn’t she?” Chaeyoung said from behind Ha-eun, causing her to leap in the air in shock. She whipped around to stare at the other girl, her heart still pounding in her chest.

“Oh, my God!” Ha-eun gasped, sagging against the wall. “You almost killed me,” she protested.

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic,” she chastised, although the effect was ruined by the way she was blatantly checking Ha-eun out. “What do you have there?” she asked, leering at the vibrator in Ha-eun’s hands.

“Um, Jisoo-unnie wanted me to return this to Jennie-unnie…” Ha-eun said lamely, flushing.

“Well, you’d better get on that like a good girl, then,” Chaeyoung said, and Ha-eun smiled gratefully, thinking the other girl was finally taking some pity on her. When she turned away, starting to make the short walk to Jennie’s bedroom, Chaeyoung proved that she wasn’t that kind by adding, “You’re going to be such a good girl for me too, won’t you?”

Stopping, Ha-eun turned to stare at Chaeyoung, but the other girl was already walking away, her back to Ha-eun so she couldn’t see the grin on her face.

Wondering how it was that seemingly every member of Blackpink was a dominant, since it seemed statistically almost impossible, Ha-eun knocked on Jennie’s door hesitantly.

“Come in,” Jennie said from the other side of the door, and Ha-eun entered, feeling more embarrassed about her nudity than before when she saw Jennie in her glasses, sitting at her desk using her laptop.

“Well, this is unexpected,” Jennie said, her brow raised as she took in Ha-eun’s nude form.

Ha-eun cleared her throat. “Yeah, Jisoo-unnie confiscated my clothes,” she explained.

Jennie hummed. “Jisoo-unnie might be on to something,” she said, before her eyes landed on the vibrator in Ha-eun’s hands.

“Is that…” she said suspiciously.

“Uh, yeah, Jisoo-unnie told me to return it to you since she doesn’t need it anymore,” Ha-eun said in a small voice, holding the vibrator out to Jennie.

Taking it back, Jennie inspected it. “She didn’t even clean it before she returned it?!” she asked, incensed. “That  _ bitch _ -” she started to stand up.

In a panic, Ha-eun held her hands out placatingly. “No, no,” she rushed out. “She had me clean it after she used it, but um…” she trailed off, not sure how to explain that it was her on the vibrator.

“Yes?” Jennie asked with faux patience, and Ha-eun could tell that she’d better say something soon, or Jennie was going to lose her temper for real.

“Um, she used it on me, and then told me to return it… sorry, I wasn’t really thinking,” Ha-eun apologized, reaching out to take the vibrator back. “I’ll just go wash it and bring it back…”

Now that she knew the truth, Jennie’s anger evaporated. “Hmm…” she said, bringing the vibrator closer to her face. “This is all you?”

Ha-eun cringed. Somehow the way Jennie said it, with that interested yet dispassionate tone, made her squirm uncomfortably. Unable to say a word, she just nodded.

Jennie smiled at her, now understanding that Jisoo had sent her an apology. “All right, tell Jisoo thanks for me, will you?” she said. “Your phone is there, by the way. I sent the questionnaire to the other members too,” she said, nodding at the foot of the bed.

“All right. Thank you,” Ha-eun said slightly hesitantly. It seemed she had been dismissed, and she grabbed her things and left. Checking the time on the phone, she swore. It was already five-thirty, and she was supposed to be back at home to have dinner with her brother at six.

Returning to the living area, she smiled when she saw that her clothes had been folded up neatly and placed on the coffee table. Everyone seemed to have disappeared into their rooms, so she got dressed and packed up. She’d been wondering if Chaeyoung and Lisa might want to have a turn, but she figured they would contact her soon enough and she could just owe them one for the time being.

“Bye, see you guys soon!” she called as she let herself out. Fortunately, she didn’t live that far from the Blackpink dorms, so she was able to walk home while calling for delivery so it would arrive on time. Calling a greeting to her brother as she entered her home, she hastily went to take a quick shower and brush her teeth so he wouldn’t be able to smell what she’d been up to when he came to hug her, which was the way they usually greeted each other.

He had enough on his plate; he didn’t need to worry himself knowing about what his sister was getting up to to get the money for his treatment, she decided as she dropped her clothes in the hamper and got in the shower. Whatever happened, her brother must stay innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer, I really didn't think through the overall plot of this story before I posted the first chapter, so I'm basically making it up as I go.
> 
> Would love to hear your thoughts, and any ideas for what I could do with this story would be great!


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t until two days later that Lisa and Chaeyoung were able to… summon Ha-eun, she supposed, for lack of a better word, since she’d had classes in the morning and had to accompany her brother to the hospital in the afternoon for his treatment. After that, they’d come straight home, where she’d stroked his hair, made him dinner, and given him plenty of hugs and kisses.

As she was leaving her final class of the day at two in the afternoon, though, her phone buzzed in her pocket as she stepped out of the building into the sunlight. Squinting against the glare of the afternoon sun, she shielded her eyes with one hand as she fished her phone out of her pocket to see who had texted her with the other.

The name that flashed across the screen made her literally stop in her tracks, causing the people behind her to bump into her. Well, it was really an emoji - the four girls had chosen their own contact emojis. Ha-eun apologized distractedly to the grumbling students who were just trying to go about their lives, ducking to the side to open the text in relative privacy.

Leaning against the wall, she tapped on the screen to open the text from the acorn (Chaeyoung). It was simple and straightforward - be at the YG building in an hour. Sending off an acknowledgement to the instruction, Ha-eun readjusted her backpack and started walking to the subway station.

Making it to the YG building with ten minutes to spare, Ha-eun used the pass she’d been given by Blackpink’s manager to enter the building, feeling a little weird about having it in the first place. Was she an official YG employee? She supposed so, given the contract and all, but it was so… strange.

Putting the thought out of her mind, she went up to the floor indicated in the text, and tried to find the room that Chaeyoung had told her to go to. Finally finding it after fifteen minutes of wandering around the corridors, utterly lost and starting to believe that she was going to die in a random spot of the YG headquarters, she knocked on the door then waited.

Almost immediately, Lisa opened the door, grinned on seeing that it was Ha-eun, and pulled the younger girl into the room by her wrist.

“Well, hello to you too,” Ha-eun said as she let herself be manhandled. “What’s- oh,” she cut herself off as she realised that the four girls weren’t the only ones in the room. It was a recording studio, and there were a few other staff there. She recognized Teddy Park in particular, and immediately folded her hands in front of her and bowed politely. “Hello,” she directed at the room in general. “I’m Kim Ha-eun,” she said, not sure what else to add after that. 

They just nodded at her, and Chaeyoung patted the couch cushion next to where she was sitting, then held out her hand. Ha-eun put her own hand in Chaeyoung’s and let herself be pulled down onto the couch between her and Jisoo. Jennie, who was still in the recording booth, just waved and smiled.

“Okay, Jennie, once more, please,” Teddy instructed, and she gave him a thumbs up sign in response.

Chaeyoung picked up her phone and started typing on it, and Ha-eun didn’t pay her too much attention, immersed in watching Jennie sing, until her own phone buzzed. Stretching out her leg to dig her phone out of her pocket, she raised a brow when she saw that Chaeyoung had texted her again.

Sighing, she excused herself as the text directed and went to the closet that Chaeyoung had told her to wait in, looking around to make sure nobody was looking before she let herself in. Sitting on the ground, she was killing time going through some emails on her phone when Chaeyoung entered.

“Ha-eun-ah?” she called softly.

“Chaeyoung-unnie, I’m here,” Ha-eun replied, standing up.

Chaeyoung closed the short distance between them, pinning Ha-eun against the wall with her hands and body.

“Hello,” Ha-eun said, giggling as she rested her hands on Chaeyoung’s waist, curling her fingers in the belt loops on her jeans and tugging her closer. “You seem to have gotten lost,” she joked as Chaeyoung’s mouth descended on hers, muffling the last part of the sentence.

Chaeyoung’s hand cradled the back of her head, softly tugging on the long silky strands of hair as she kissed her deeply. Ha-eun moaned softly as she registered how soft Chaeyoung’s lips were, the sweetness of her warm breath on her face and her tongue in her mouth. When they finally broke apart, both of them were breathing hard.

“Why did you get me to go to the studio in the first place?” Ha-eun said, laughing a little as her dexterous fingers worked the fly on Chaeyoung’s jeans.

Chaeyoung hummed. “To tease Jennie-unnie,” she admitted breathily as Ha-eun finished unzipping her jeans and slid her fingers down them, circling the pad of her thumb over Chaeyoung’s clit.

Ha-eun chuckled. “You could do that just as well at home, unnie, and we both know it.” With one hand down Chaeyoung’s pants, she put her other hand to work sliding up the back of Chaeyoung’s shirt, undoing the clasp on her bra with a one-handed flick.

“Mmm, maybe I wanted to show Teddy how times are changing,” Chaeyoung breathed. “You’re quite the sensation at YG, you know.”

Pushing Chaeyoung’s shirt up so she could suck a nipple in her mouth, Ha-eun hummed, trying to encourage Chaeyoung to continue without saying so, since her mouth was otherwise occupied.

Between gasps and moans, Chaeyoung explained, “CEO Hwang decided that this idea made a lot of sense for girl groups, and ever since people found out they’ve been wanting their own… I know iKON and Winner both asked.”

Ha-eun detached her mouth from Chaeyoung. “I’m sure they have a far easier time having their needs met,” she said, beginning to kiss her way down Chaeyoung’s abdomen as her fingers hooked in her waistband, pulling her jeans down her long legs.

“Got that right,” Chaeyoung said a little snappily, clearly resentful at the double standard in the way girl groups and guy groups were managed. 

Laughing, Ha-eun got onto her knees, pressing a kiss to Chaeyoung’s pubic mound. “Hey, don’t be mad anymore,” she cajoled the older girl as she directed her to spread her legs apart a little wider. “Looks like you’re the winner here,” she said, her breath washing across Chaeyoung’s pussy.

Shivering, Chaeyoung found that she couldn’t really disagree with that logic. 

“Fuck, eat me out,” she gasped, her hand on Ha-eun’s head pressing it closer to her aching core.

Giggling, Ha-eun obliged, sucking Chaeyoung’s clit in her mouth as she slid a finger into her pussy. 

“Oh God, sweetie, your mouth is magic,” Chaeyoung said above her, pushing her face deeper into her pussy as she started grinding herself on Ha-eun’s face, her breath hitching every time her clit slid over Ha-eun’s nose.

Ha-eun stilled for the most part, allowing Chaeyoung to get herself off on her face, rubbing her juices all over her nose, cheeks and chin. She shivered as she wondered if Chaeyoung might have a little bit of a facesitting kink, based on the way she was almost smothering her (as best she could, anyway, given the rather awkward position they were in). Pressing another finger into Chaeyoung and crooking it, she was gratified to hear Chaeyoung’s breath catch and then a high, breathy moan as she gushed and came all over her face.

When it was over, Ha-eun gently extricated her fingers from the other girl, sitting back on her heels. “You okay?” she asked Chaeyoung, pulling her fingers from her hair and holding her hands comfortingly.

Chaeyoung let out a light giggle. “Yeah, sweetie, I’m great.” The endearment, said in English, warmed Ha-eun’s heart whenever it rolled off Chaeyoung’s tongue in her drawling Aussie accent, even if it did sound a little awkward since the rest of the sentence was in Korean.

“That’s good,” Ha-eun said, standing up and rotating her neck, which was a little sore from the awkward position it had been in. Helping Chaeyoung get her clothes back in order as well as she could in the dark, she squinted as the other girl opened the door to the well-lit corridor. Even though she’d only been in the closet for about twenty minutes, tops, her eyes had gotten used to the dark.

Chaeyoung looked behind her at Ha-eun and giggled. “It’s a good thing you weren’t wearing any makeup,” she said.

Ha-eun’s hand went up to her cheek reflexively, her mouth falling into a little  _ o _ as she felt the sticky wetness coating her skin. “I should go clean up…” she said, turning away from Chaeyoung to find a bathroom.

“No, don’t,” Chaeyoung said, her arm snaking out to grab Ha-eun. “I like this, being able to smell myself on your face,” she crooned sultrily, resting her forehead on Ha-eun’s.

“Okay.” Even though it was embarrassing for her to keep the evidence of what she’d been doing on her face for everyone to see, especially the strangers in the room, Chaeyoung’s words pulled the acquiescence from her effortlessly. In fact, now that she knew it would please the older girl, she  _ wanted _ everyone to know that she’d been off having sex with Park Chaeyoung of Blackpink.

Her shoulders were a little straighter and her head held just a tad higher when she re-entered the room, trailing behind Chaeyoung, but the moment her eyes met Teddy Park’s, she deflated, going right back to the couch to sit next to Jisoo, clutching her shirt as she snuggled insistently closer, until Jisoo raised her arm to wrap it around her shoulders as she burrowed into her side.

Chaeyoung smirked a little at Ha-eun’s obvious embarrassment at her request, even though she’d agreed to it so easily. She met Teddy’s gaze steadily, quirking a brow right back at him when he looked at her questioningly.

“All right,” he murmured to himself, eyes flicking once more to Ha-eun, who was now glued to Jisoo as they giggled quietly about something. He’d heard about the new arrangement with vague interest, being too old for this kind of gossip, but the girl sitting in front of him now definitely seemed too young and wide-eyed for such a job. He’d heard that she was in college, but with her bare face, t-shirt dress, cardigan and sneakers, she hardly looked old enough to be in high school.

Ha-eun, sensing that she had his attention, looked over and honest to God  _ winked _ at him. Now ensconced in Jisoo’s warm embrace, she was feeling brazen, and Chaeyoung’s words about her being a topic of interest in YG were still ringing in her head.

Lisa, sitting next to Teddy discussing her part of the new song they were recording, saw the interaction and stifled a giggle. Ha-eun was definitely way too sassy for her own good, and Teddy’s shocked expression as he turned back to her to continue explaining the vibe of the song he had in mind was gold. Pressing her lips together and swallowing her laughter, she shot Ha-eun a mock glare as she turned back to the sheet music.

Jennie made her way out of the recording booth and sat down on Ha-eun’s other side, as Chaeyoung went to take her turn recording. “Hi, how are you?” she asked, taking Ha-eun’s hand.

Even though they’d only known each other for a few days, Ha-eun was irrationally pleased at how comfortable they were around her. Then again, she supposed, having her face between their legs probably did wonders for the levels of physical intimacy they were comfortable with in public.

“I had a good day at school today,” Ha-eun replied, curling her fingers in Jennie’s palm comfortably. “My professor gave our midterms back, and I got an A,” she told Jennie, smiling softly.

“Ha-eun-ah, that’s great! We’ll have to reward you when we get back,” Jennie said, the meaning behind her words unmistakable. Ha-eun bit her lip but couldn’t hold back the smile, shooting back, “I can’t wait,” as Jisoo pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Lisa came over, now that Teddy was busy with Chaeyoung, and sat next to Jennie, resting her head on the older girl’s shoulder. “What are you guys talking about?” she wanted to know.

“Ha-eun got an A on her midterm,” Jennie informed her, and Lisa cooed, “Aww, that’s amazing!”

All the attention made Ha-eun flush a little; she hadn’t expected so much excitement over her rather mundane everyday life, and it was always a little weird when her clients wanted to get to know her personally; it wasn’t what she was there for. Her job was to create the illusion of an emotional connection for the client.

Trying to shift the conversation back to topics she was more comfortable with (and wasn’t that something for her to chew on later, that she was more comfortable talking about sex than how her day was going) she sent Lisa a laviscious wink and said, “That’s not the best thing that’s happened to me today, though.”

Lisa, getting the message, giggled. “What is, then?” she played along.

Instead of answering, Ha-eun looked back at the recording booth, where Chaeyoung was singing, then back at Lisa.

* * *

It was interesting, watching the girls record their new song. The process was usually kept so opaque (and if she were being honest, she’d never had much interest in what went into producing and recording a song) that she found herself fascinated watching them take turns in the recording booth, then all go in together.

Time flew by, and it was night before Ha-eun knew it. She was still sitting on the couch behind Teddy, watching the four girls in the booth, when Teddy leaned forward, pushed a button and said, “Okay, that’s a wrap for today.”

While they were putting their headphones back and filing out of the recording booth, Teddy turned and said to her in a low voice, “Whatever you did today, keep doing it.”

Ha-eun turned to him, surprised. He hadn’t said anything to her before that, and she wasn’t even sure he’d been talking to her. “I’m sorry?” she asked.

Teddy nodded towards Chaeyoung. “She’s never sounded so relaxed and confident in the booth before, and all of them sound slightly brighter today.”

Ha-eun blushed, knowing exactly why Chaeyoung had been relaxed earlier. “I’ll try my best,” she promised, and Teddy winked.

“What did he say to you?” Jennie asked later, as they were in the elevator going back down to the basement to get in the van.

Ha-eun shrugged. “That your singing is better with me around.”

All eyes slid to Chaeyoung, who coughed and looked away from them, fixated on the flashing numbers on top of the elevator door indicating the floors they were passing.

“Well, I definitely need to improve my singing,” Lisa said, finally taking pity on Chaeyoung as she draped an arm around Ha-eun’s shoulders and kissed her cheek.

Ha-eun laughed as she interlocked her fingers with Lisa’s, pressing a kiss to her lips right before the elevator doors opened. “Aww, I’d be more than happy to help out,” she cooed.

Lisa gave a mock sigh as they walked towards the van. “It’s so hard being the youngest,” she pouted. “I’m always the last one who gets to play with new toys.”

Ha-eun, climbing into the van after Lisa, pinched her butt playfully as Lisa got in, then sat next to the older girl, draping her legs across Lisa’s lap and her arms around her neck.

“Look, I’ve gotten a pet koala,” Lisa joked, though she didn’t seem too displeased as she wrapped an arm around Ha-eun.

Ha-eun, giggling, shot back, “You didn’t say you were into pet play, Lisa-unnie.”

When Lisa just stared at her, Ha-eun smiled and tightened her arms slightly, so Lisa had to lean forward to kiss her.

“Lisa, hope you like tasting me on Ha-eun’s face,” Chaeyoung said from the back.

Pulling back, Lisa just looked at Ha-eun in disbelief. “She didn’t let me wash my face after,” Ha-eun defended herself.

“I don’t mind,” Lisa breathed, her mouth slanting across Ha-eun’s again, and she wriggled closer still to kiss the older girl more deeply.

The manager, driving them home, had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. The four girls had always been pretty funny and interesting, but having Ha-eun around certainly made things more lively - their jokes had never been this sharp and sassy before, and she certainly was good for the group’s morale.

He could still remember how happy Jennie and Jisoo had been yesterday, cheerfully greeting him when he’d arrived at six am to pick them up although neither could really be considered morning people. Most days, they would file in sleepily and ignore him for the rest of the trip, but yesterday while the two younger girls dozed, Jennie and Jisoo had politely asked him about his new girlfriend and how work was treating him.

“Okay, here we are,” he said as he pulled up in front of the dorm building, causing Lisa and Ha-eun to break apart and peer out the window.

“Come on, guys, don’t  _ actually _ have sex in the van,” Jennie sniped at Lisa as she got out of her seat to move awkwardly to the door.

“Okay, I guess we should go then,” Lisa said to Ha-eun, as the younger girl detached herself and stumbled out of the van. Waiting for Lisa to get out, the two of them held hands as they went up the elevator back to their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open to kink/scenario requests for this AU, because at this point I'm kind of unsure like what?? is?? too?? much?? for ao3???


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: rimming, spanking, slight D/s, mommy kink

Once they were back in the dorm, the other girls started discussing what they should order for dinner, but Lisa ignored them, pulling Ha-eun into her own room and shutting the door instead.

Ha-eun giggled. “But, dinner?” she asked as Lisa guided her to the bed.

“I have something for you to eat,” Lisa said, trying for a sleazy tone that ended up being hopelessly sexy and adorable instead. Ha-eun tugged on Lisa’s wrist until she sat down on the bed next to her, then swung one leg over Lisa’s lap so she was straddling the older girl.

“Yeah?” Ha-eun breathed, looping her arms around Lisa’s neck as she leaned in for a kiss. It was messy and deep, unlike the relatively PG and tame kisses they’d exchanged in the van, a tangle of teeth and tongues that hinted at the filth to follow.

Pushing Lisa back onto the bed, Ha-eun followed, bracing herself so she was hovering over the other girl as she continued kissing her, her knees bracketing Lisa’s hips as she tugged the shirt Lisa was wearing up and over her head.

“Yes, fuck,” Lisa groaned as Ha-eun’s mouth slid from hers past her jawline, down to her neck and then her collarbone, leaving little licks and kisses on the way, careful not to leave any marks for discerning tabloid reporters or makeup artists to see.

Ha-eun giggled as she unbuttoned Lisa’s jeans, then hooked her fingers in them to pull them down, together with her panties. “Eager, are we?” she teased lightheartedly, smiling down at Lisa, bending down to press a quick peck to the tip of her nose.

“You would be too, if you had to watch all your team members getting some,” Lisa grumbled, but lifted her hips obligingly anyway to let Ha-eun pull her clothes off.

“Aww, don’t be like that,” Ha-eun cajoled, sitting on the ground now facing the bed, pressing a kiss to Lisa’s inner thigh. “It’s your turn now, sweetie.”

“Damn straight it is,” Lisa muttered, her foot behind Ha-eun’s head pushing her closer to her pussy.

Stifling a giggle in favour for using her mouth for more worthwhile pursuits, Ha-eun let Lisa boss her around, pressing a light kiss to her clit and obediently swiping across it with her tongue when Lisa’s hands tightened warningly in her hair, indicating that she wasn’t in a mood to be teased.

Dedicating herself to making Lisa feel as good as possible, it wasn’t long before there was slick smeared all over her lips and chin, making Ha-eun grin.

But there was one thing she wanted to try.

Lisa had indicated in the questionnaire she’d had them fill out that she was curious about anal play, something Ha-eun was all too happy to explore with the older girl.

Pulling back slightly, Ha-eun grinned at Lisa’s discontented murmur as she slid her fingers into Lisa’s pussy. It was fun, sure, but also to get her fingers nice and wet for what she was about to try next.

Trailing her now wet and sticky fingers down to the other girl’s perineum, she paused for a second, waiting for Lisa to tell her to stop. When there was no response, she pressed another kiss to Lisa’s thigh, right next to her face, and said, “If you want me to stop, just say so, okay?”

When she heard the hum of acknowledgement from above her, she continued trailing her fingers down to the puckered hole, drawing circles around it gently, carefully listening for any sounds of objection or a change in the other girl’s body language that would indicate any discomfort even if she didn’t voice it.

When none came, apart from the clenching and subsequent relaxing when she made contact, Ha-eun decided to up the ante a little, leaning in again and sinking her teeth lightly into the tender skin of Lisa’s butt, then letting go and soothing the slight sting with her tongue.

“Ha-eun-ah, what are you doing?” Lisa asked, her voice trembling slightly with her uncertainty.

“Shh, just trust me, okay?” Ha-eun said, stroking the thigh her arm was looped around before pressing warm kisses to her skin, moving closer and closer to her asshole.

“You’re so pretty,” she cooed as she pressed a kiss directly to the pucker. To her surprise and delight, the simple action seemed to flip a switch in the older girl, causing her to pour filth from her mouth.

“Yeah?” Lisa grunted, pulling her thighs further apart and planting her feet on the bed. “You’re such a dirty little kiss ass, aren’t you?”

“Mm, damn straight I am,” Ha-eun said, swiping her tongue across Lisa’s asshole.

“Yesss, fuck yes,” Lisa groaned. “Do that again, baby.”

Ha-eun giggled. “I guess you do like it,” she said, rather unnecessarily, Lisa thought, before she dived back in, swirling her tongue around the hole, which shivered under the sustained onslaught.

Lisa’s fingers creep down her belly to her clit, pinching and rubbing it lightly as Ha-eun continued eating her ass. “Fuck, you’re so good to me, shit,” Lisa moaned, feeling Ha-eun’s tongue make broad swipes from her ass up past her pussy and clit.

Ha-eun pressed a kiss to Lisa’s butt and pulled back slightly, her fingers going back to her pussy to scoop some slick out. “Unnie, relax for me, okay?” she encouraged, pressing one finger slowly into her ass.

Lisa moaned and writhed on the bed.

Her finger just in to the first knuckle, Ha-eun paused for a moment, bringing her mouth back down to Lisa’s clit, sucking and licking. “You okay?” Ha-eun checked again, her other hand stroking the older girl’s slender thigh.

“Yes, fuck, that feels so good,” Lisa forced out past clenched teeth.

“Yeah? Do you want it a little deeper?” Ha-eun cooed, pressing soothing kisses everywhere she could reach.

When Lisa didn’t say anything, Ha-eun popped up, a little concerned, but the other girl just made eye contact with her and nodded. “You sure, unnie? We can do more another time if you’re not feeling up to it, I’ll bring lube next time and all that.”

“Fuck, just put your fucking finger in my asshole,” Lisa snapped, and Ha-eun giggled as she obliged, working her finger in until the next knuckle.

“You good?” she checked again - safety first in her line of work, after all, and she knew from the questionnaire that Lisa had never had her ass played with before.

“Yes, shit, fuck my ass,” Lisa cried, and Ha-eun sank back onto her haunches, slowly drawing her finger out and pushing it back in slowly, continuing to eat her out but keeping an ear out for any noises of discomfort that the other girl might make.

She was surprised by how quickly Lisa came undone under her, crying out and gasping as she pushed Ha-eun’s face further into her pussy, fucking back onto her finger in her ass. “Shit, damn it, I’m gonna come,” Lisa moaned, her abs taut as she thrust her hips, dragging her pussy over Ha-eun’s face, soaking it with her cum before settling down.

Ha-eun diligently worked her through her orgasm, only pulling back when Lisa made a faintly discontented murmur as the sensitivity grew too much for her. She slowly worked her finger out of Lisa’s ass, her other hand drifting to her ass cheek to hold it open slightly until she was all the way out, then patting her absently.

“You good?” she asked, lying back down next to Lisa, who was slightly sweaty and had her eyes closed.

“Yeah, I’m good,” the older girl said, chuckling as she opened her eyes. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

Ha-eun giggled as she dropped a kiss to Lisa’s forehead. “That’s what I’m here for,” she said, winking. “Just rest for a bit, okay? I wanna brush my teeth and then we can figure out the actual dinner situation.”

When Lisa just nodded, not moving from her comfortable sprawl on the bed, Ha-eun smiled down at her before leaving the room to find the nearest bathroom. She first washed her hands, then rummaged in the cabinet under the sink for a new toothbrush.

When she came back to Lisa, all minty fresh, she tugged the other girl up by her hands. “Come on,” she whined, “I’m hungry.”

She was turned on too, after eating Lisa out, but she figured she would just take care of it when she went home. It wasn’t in the contract that they had to reciprocate, after all - she was just there to help them out.

Groaning, Lisa let Ha-eun pull her into a sitting position, then a standing one, rearranging her clothes and following the younger girl out of her bedroom.

When they got to the living room, they saw that the other girls had already ordered for them and the food was waiting for them. Ha-eun cheered as she dived onto the ground, picking up her chopsticks as she dug into her bowl of rice.

Lisa, going at a more sedate pace, sat down, ignoring Chaeyoung’s smirk that was shot her way.

“Ha-eun-ah, why are you dressed?” Jennie asked, leaning forward, a brow raised.

Ha-eun looked up at Jennie, confused, then down at her body, where she was still wearing the t-shirt dress, having shucked her cardigan in Lisa’s bedroom.

“What do you mean, why am I still- oh,” her eyes widened in realisation as she remembered Jennie’s instruction that she was to be naked at all times in the house. “I’m sorry, unnie, I forgot,” she whined, her head down. She quickly shimmied out of her clothes, folding them neatly on the floor beside her before she started eating again.

Jennie hummed. “I understand that it’s only the second time you’ve been here and it might not be natural for you yet, but we need to make sure you form the right habits, do you understand?” she said, her voice level.

Ha-eun licked her lips. That authoritative tone Jennie used really got her going, and she squirmed helplessly in her seat. “Yes, ma’am,” she responded meekly.

Jennie nodded, satisfied. “Good girl,” she praised. “Finish your food, and then we’ll discuss your punishment.”

Biting her lip, Ha-eun nodded and went back to her meal, which suddenly didn’t seem quite as appetizing. Jennie watched her with eagle eyes, smirking when Ha-eun looked up, caught her gaze, and immediately blushed crimson.

What a pretty little toy CEO Hwang had given them. She really should be nicer to her, Jennie noted.

The other girls were surprised by the extent of Jennie’s control over the younger girl, but not by much - it wasn’t all that unexpected, after all, for Jennie to be the most dominant, almost immediately establishing a dom/sub relationship with her… personal assistant? They really did need to find a better title for Ha-eun.

Also, it was distracting watching Ha-eun sit at the table with them, fully naked while all of them were dressed and talking normally, although they figured that it would become normal soon if Jennie’s rule for Ha-eun really became law, which seemed likely.

Jisoo smiled a little as she remembered Jennie immediately going to fiddle with the thermostat when they got home, understanding now that the other girl had done it so that Ha-eun wouldn’t be cold sitting there completely bare. She really did have an eye for detail, and Ha-eun would be in good hands, she trusted.

When they finished their meal, Ha-eun made to pick up her dishes and bring them to the bucket for the delivery man to collect later, but Jennie stopped her, reaching over the table to grab her wrist.

Ha-eun immediately stilled, and Jennie was momentarily impressed by how well the younger girl could read nonverbal cues. She was young, but how much experience had she had? 

“It’s time for your punishment now, Ha-eun-ah,” Jennie said silkily, and Ha-eun gulped, her face downcast.

“Yes, ma’am,” she said obediently.

Jennie smiled down at her. “Because you’re such a sweet girl, I’ll let you have a choice.” She walked over to the couch and sat down, and Ha-eun knelt on the ground next to her, facing the older girl.

“Such a good girl, we’ll have to get you a collar,” Jennie cooed, momentarily distracted as she leaned forward to press a kiss to Ha-eun’s forehead. The younger girl was just so cute when she fell into subspace, her earnest wide eyes hanging on to Jennie’s every word.

“Now,” she said, straightening back up, “I’ll let you choose. I can spank you twenty times, or five from each of us.”

Ha-eun swallowed hard, her gaze swinging over to the rest of the girls, who’d straightened up at that, and were grinning at her predatorily.

Looking back at Jennie, she lowered her gaze, unable to meet Jennie’s slightly mocking raised brow. “Well, baby girl?”

“Uh, five from each of you, ma’am,” Ha-eun mumbled, and the four of them exchanged excited glances.

“Such a good slut, aren’t you,” Jennie purred, stroking her hair, and Ha-eun knew she’d made the right choice. “If you insist, then,” she said with a mock sigh, sounding almost put-upon, and slid back on the couch.

“Get over my lap.”

With limbs made clumsy from arousal, Ha-eun got up from her kneeling position, laying herself facedown on the couch over Jennie’s lap. She bit her lip and wondered if Jennie would be able to tell that she was so wet she was a mess now - hopefully not.

Jennie rubbed circles over her bare ass, the feeling oddly soothing given what was about to follow. “I want you to count them out loud, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

_ SMACK! _

“One, thank you, ma’am!” Ha-eun cried out at the stinging sensation that bloomed over her skin. “May I please have another!”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Jennie said, her lips curved up in a triumphant smile as she gave Ha-eun what she wanted.

_ SMACK! _

“Two, thank you ma’am!”

This continued until five, when Jennie stroked Ha-eun’s flaming red skin and asked, “Who do you want to take over, slut?”

Ha-eun raised her head weakly and regarded the three girls staring at her intently. “Jisoo-unnie, please, ma’am.”

“Unnie, you heard her,” Jennie said to Jisoo, then asked Ha-eun, “Can you get up for a second, sweetie?”

Jisoo sat down in the seat Jennie had vacated with a smirk. “Couldn’t wait to have my hands on you, could you, little whore?” she asked sweetly.

“It looked more like  _ you _ couldn’t wait, unnie. You were staring so hard I could feel my skin blister,” Ha-eun scoffed. Jisoo really did make her feel like a little brat.

Jisoo’s lips tightened. “Are you going to be so rude to your mommy?”

Ha-eun deflated. Jisoo had indicated that she was interested in some age play, so she wasn’t caught completely off-guard, but she hadn’t really expected this to happen so quickly and in front of the others, too.

“No, mommy, I’m sorry,” she said in a soft, high-pitched voice, lying down obediently across Jisoo’s lap.

“Such a sweet baby girl for me,” Jisoo praised. “Mommy has to punish you so you learn your lesson, okay?”

“Yes, mommy,” Ha-eun said, nodding, the leather of the couch cool against her burning cheek.

Five spanks later (counted out loud by Ha-eun, of course) Chaeyoung took her turn, and then Lisa. It was Lisa who, after she was done with her five, rubbed the inflamed and stinging skin tenderly, cooing about what a good girl Ha-eun was, and how she’d taken her punishment so well.

Ha-eun was now so turned on that she’d coated the insides of her thighs, and her slick was starting to drip on Lisa’s jeans, soaking through them. When Lisa felt the sudden wetness of her clothing, she raised a brow at Ha-eun.

“Someone’s a little turned on, aren’t they?” she asked, laughter in her voice.

Ha-eun squirmed uncomfortably, pressing her face into the couch in embarrassment. “It’s not my fault,” she defended half-heartedly. “I had to eat your ass, then I got  _ spanked. _ What did you think was going to happen?”

Lisa laughed out loud this time. “Don’t worry, sweetie, I’ll take care of you,” she said, her hand on Ha-eun’s ass drifting down between her legs, rubbing her pussy.

“Mm, you don’t - oh, have to do that,” Ha-eun protested. “I can take care of it myself if you don’t want to, don’t feel obliged.”

Chaeyoung, sitting on the couch next to Ha-eun’s head, stroked her hair. “Don’t worry, Lisa is more than happy to help you out,” she explained, smiling down at the younger girl.

“Oh, mm - okay then, thank you unnie,” Ha-eun said weakly, spreading her legs slightly to give Lisa more room.

“Good girl,” Lisa cooed at the younger girl, her fingers finding her clit unerringly, two fingers pressing insistently into Ha-eun’s pussy. She was so worked up that it didn’t take much time at all for her to come all over Lisa’s fingers, her body shuddering, strung out, as she clenched down on the intrusion in her body.

“Thank you, Lisa-unnie,” Ha-eun said again as she blinked and propped herself up on her elbows, then sat back on her haunches.

“You guys must be tired, I should go…” she said, starting to get up on legs that were slightly wobbly.

Jennie shrugged. “You can stay here if you’d like,” she offered. “We wouldn’t mind.”

Ha-eun bit her lip uncertainly, the temptation definitely real. Her brother would be fine for one night, and she didn’t have class tomorrow morning…

“All right,” she agreed with a small smile, a little taken aback when in the next second, the four girls had descended into a fiery debate about whose room Ha-eun should stay in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's a winner today!
> 
> Any requests for the next chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: pet play, spitting, some slapping

The next morning, Ha-eun woke up as the first rays of sunshine were starting to peek in through the drawn curtains. She yawned as she stretched and rolled over, pushing herself up into a sitting position with her hands.

There was excited huffing, barking and a furry mass suddenly pressed against her belly, and Ha-eun blinked down at Kuma. “Good morning,” she greeted the dog, stroking his soft fur. He panted and hopped up to lick her face excitedly, and she laughed as she let him.

Jennie wasn’t in bed, and Ha-eun shrugged mentally. She’d probably just gone to use the restroom, she thought, untangling herself from the covers to do the same. Realizing that she was still nude and it was kind of chilly in the apartment, she went to Jennie’s closet and helped herself to a t-shirt and pajama shorts before leaving the room.

On her way to the restroom, however, she was waylaid by the sound of laughter and cooking, and an amazing smell that tempted her to detour from the path to the bathroom to the kitchen.

“Shit,” she breathed in awe, watching Jennie and Chaeyoung moving around the kitchen easily. “What is that smell?”

Chaeyoung turned to grin at her. “Oh, you’re up, good morning,” she greeted casually. “We’re making bacon waffles.”

As if on cue, Ha-eun’s stomach growled and she flushed. Jennie, closing the waffle iron around a scoop of batter, looked up with a teasing grin that fell off her face when she took in Ha-eun’s current ensemble. The younger girl looked really nice in her clothes.

“Oh, my God, bacon waffles sounds like heaven,” Ha-eun groaned, “but I have to pee and brush my teeth really quick, then I swear I’ll be right back,” she promised, running off to the bathroom.

“She’s so cute,” Chaeyoung sighed, as the bathroom door swung shut.

Jennie flipped the waffle iron, and hummed noncommittally even though she couldn’t help but agree. Still, she wouldn’t be her if she didn’t make a snarky remark, so it was almost out of obligation that she said, “You just think she’s cute because she’s happy to get on her knees for you.”

Chaeyoung scoffed as she went to get the syrup and butter for the waffles. “That is not true at all. I think you guys are cute and none of you would do that for me.”

Jennie shrugged; she was right, after all. She continued cooking the waffles as Chaeyoung started washing and cutting the strawberries they had in the fridge.

When Ha-eun re-emerged from the bathroom, newly freshened up, she came straight back to the kitchen. “Is there anything I can help with?” she asked with wide eyes, watching the two girls move around the kitchen in tandem, the ease with which they worked together in the small space clearly showing their familiarity with each other.

“No, just stay there,” Chaeyoung giggled. “This is your reward for doing well on your test!”

Ha-eun, surprised, just gaped. She’d thought they’d forgotten about it, which was fine, it wasn’t like she’d been expecting them to actually remember, but even when the idea had been floating around she’d expected it to be something sexual, not _this._

She couldn’t help that her heart fluttered just a little, or that she suddenly felt soft and mushy on the inside. None of her previous clients had ever really bothered to do something like this for her; it had always been clear that it was about them. Which was only right, after all, since they _did_ pay good money for her to make them feel a certain way.

“Thank you,” she said softly, as Jennie finished preparing the third plate. Ha-eun jumped to help her then, taking one plate from her and helping Chaeyoung bring the other stuff to the table. 

“Should I wake Lisa-unnie and Jisoo-unnie?” she asked, standing behind her seat with her hand on the back of the chair.

Jennie shrugged. “They don’t usually wake up that early, especially Jisoo-unnie. I left more batter for them when they get up.”

“Oh… all right then,” Ha-eun said, sitting down and scooping a generous amount of butter onto her waffles, then drowning it all in syrup. She dug into the mess with gusto, moaning sinfully around the first mouthful of waffles.

“Oh, my God, bacon is definitely the best thing that ever came out of the West,” Ha-eun groaned with her mouth full.

Chaeyoung laughed. “Should I be offended?” she asked lightly.

“Okay, democracy is pretty good too,” Ha-eun amended after swallowing, cutting another section of the waffle and stuffing it into her mouth.

Jennie looked at her indulgently, eating her own waffle. She really was a pretty good cook, she thought as she chewed and swallowed. It was nice that Ha-eun seemed to think so too.

Chaeyoung huffed, though, having clearly been angling for a personal compliment. Ha-eun laughed at her. “Fine, if you insist, it’s you,” she said, rolling her eyes playfully. 

Chaeyoung narrowed her eyes at her. “You’ll pay for that,” she said threateningly, but Ha-eun wasn’t intimidated, instead saying “promise?” flirtatiously and winking at her.

The girl really was insatiable, Jennie thought, stifling a laugh at the scandalized expression on Chaeyoung’s face, and she had a sassy streak a mile wide given the way she escalated all the time.

They settled into a regular conversation soon after, Ha-eun asking what they had planned for the day. It really was fascinating listening to them discuss dance practice and Jennie’s photo shoot for Chanel like they were just everyday things, which they were to them, she supposed. Still, since her plans for the day mostly involved going home and mopping the floor before going for her afternoon class, their lives in comparison were way more interesting than hers.

“Unnie, you didn’t wait for me for breakfast?” Lisa interrupted their conversation by whining loudly as she opened the door to her bedroom and stepped out, dressed in a t-shirt and pajama pants.

“Go make your own waffles,” Jennie pointed at the kitchen, not even deigning to reply Lisa’s protest. Muttering to herself in annoyance, Lisa padded over to the kitchen, turning the waffle iron back on again and then going to grab a carton of juice from the refrigerator.

“Good morning, Lisa-unnie,” Ha-eun greeted, giggling at the older girl’s antics.

“Oh, good morning Ha-eun-ah,” Lisa greeted as she poured the juice into a glass. “Did you sleep well? Did Jennie-unnie treat you properly?” she asked, grinning mischievously.

Ha-eun giggled. “I have no complaints,” she said, sending a wink Jennie’s way.

“Yeah, we could all hear you _not complaining,_ ” Lisa shot back, but Ha-eun just shrugged. “Jennie-unnie is very talented at many things,” she responded, turning back to her food to eat another bite of her waffle.

“I just bet she is,” Lisa chortled. “Too bad she refuses to share her talents with the rest of the girls.”

Jennie rolled her eyes. “How long are you going to complain about that? I did offer, you know.”

Lisa scowled. “That was only if I let you tie me up!”

Jennie shrugged. “Ha-eun let me tie her up last night.”

Ha-eun nodded. “It was fun. You should have let her do it.”

Sighing as the waffle iron beeped, indicating that the waffle was done, Lisa used the tongs to pry it out of the mold and plopped it down on her plate. “I’ll overlook that, but only if you promise to let me tie you up too.”

“Sure,” Ha-eun agreed nonchalantly. It wasn’t like she was going to say no to Lisa, since there was a contract and this was her job and all. It was nice that she still flirted with her like that. It was all a part of the experience she wanted, she supposed.

“Great!” Lisa chirped. “Are you doing anything tonight?”

“Uh, I have to go to class in the afternoon, but I’m free after that, why?”

“Come visit us at the studio if you have time,” Lisa invited. 

Ha-eun accepted eagerly, excited to see whatever new choreography they were working on.

Soon enough, though, it was time for her to leave, and she sighed as she went to put on her clothes from yesterday, not really enjoying the thought of wearing her dirty clothes again. If she’d known she was staying over, she would have packed a spare set of clothes, having gotten a nice routine down that prevented her from the walk of shame.

“Oh, you can borrow some of my clothes if you want,” Chaeyoung offered, and Ha-eun smiled at her. “Thanks, but there’s no way I could fit into your clothes,” she said. “You’re so thin, it’s not fair,” she sighed with envy.

Chaeyoung laughed. “Love, I spend more time working out than normal people dream of having. You look gorgeous,” she reassured the younger girl, popping a kiss on her forehead.

“Okay, if you say so,” Ha-eun said, accepting the compliment with grace as she hugged her. “I’ll see you guys later,” she called as she slipped her sneakers back on and walked out the door, going to the subway station to take the train back home.

As she was letting herself into her apartment, calling to her brother to let him know that she was home, she looked out the window of the living room and couldn’t help but laugh. There was a giant billboard on the building across the road from hers, and an ad for - you guessed it - Blackpink’s upcoming comeback, with a blown up photo of all four girls staring coolly at the camera had gone up yesterday during the time that she’d been out yesterday.

Taking a picture of the billboard, she sent it to the group with exclamation marks, laughing when Lisa immediately replied.

_We can’t get enough of you, sweetie. Xx_

Shaking her head, she laughed and put her phone in her pocket as she went to see what her brother was up to. 

* * *

By the time Ha-eun got to the studio, it was almost nine, and she was frantic. Her class had ended more than two hours ago, and she’d been planning to go straight to the YG building, but had been waylaid by her project groupmates who’d wanted to have an impromptu discussion.

“Fucking idiots, always calling meetings to talk about useless things we could settle easily over text,” she seethed as she ran down the hall to the studio. She’d texted them to let them know that she would be late and to let her know if they were leaving so she could meet them elsewhere, but they hadn’t replied and she took that to mean that they’d been practicing all this while and hadn’t seen her messages.

Reaching the door to the room they’d told her to come to, she took a second, standing outside the entrance, to straighten herself out, running her hands through her hair, smoothing out her blouse and adjusting her skirt, which had somehow rotated almost 180 degrees around her waist. Consciously evening her breathing so it would look less like she’d just been sprinting down the hallways of the YG building like a lunatic, she opened the door gently and stepped into the room.

To her surprise and dismay, it was dark, although the air in the room was still cool, and when she looked up at the ceiling, she could see that the air conditioner was still on. Had they left and forgotten to turn off the air conditioner?

She groped for the light switch, sure that it couldn’t be too far from where she was standing, when a voice cut through the silence, sharp and authoritative.

“Stop.”

It was Jennie, and she sounded furious.

Ha-eun’s heart pounded. What was this?

“Jennie-unnie? What’s going on?”

“You’ve been a very bad girl, Ha-eun-ah.” 

“Unnie?” Ha-eun’s head whipped around to try and locate the source of the voice, to no avail, because the room was completely dark now that the door had shut behind her.

Suddenly, the lights were on, but it was the spotlights that had been installed for choreography videos and the room was still mostly dark. Ha-eun blinked as she looked around, seeing the four of them standing in different spots around the room. Jennie was standing almost right in front of her, her arms folded across her chest.

Ha-eun gulped as Jennie stepped closer to her. She was dressed in a sports bra and leggings, drenched in sweat, the hair that had escaped from her ponytail sticking to her forehead and neck, but she still looked gorgeous. Her thought process was cut off abruptly when Jennie’s hand shot out, grabbing her face, her fingers digging into the soft flesh of her cheeks.

“I thought we agreed that you would be here at seven, hmm?” Jennie said quietly, the words slicing through the air like knives. They found their target easily as Ha-eun’s shoulders slumped. There were reasons, she wanted to explain, but they seemed like weak, pathetic excuses when she was faced with Jennie’s angry gaze boring into her.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, and Jennie smirked as she squeezed Ha-eun’s face tighter, pushing down and forcing the younger girl onto her knees.

“Open,” she demanded and Ha-eun immediately obliged, her mouth falling open as she knelt before Jennie, who was bent over her, her face hovering over Ha-eun’s.

Her lips curved into a sinister grin right before she spat into Ha-eun’s open mouth, watching with satisfaction as the wad slid down her tongue and disappeared. 

“Swallow,” she commanded and Ha-eun immediately obeyed, feeling herself drench her panties.

“Looks like you can do some things right, after all,” she sneered, before lifting her hand from Ha-eun’s face and using it to backhand her instead, so hard that her head turned, her cheek burning.

“You’re such a useless whore, you know that?” Jennie purred, fisting her hand in Ha-eun’s hair and pulling so that she was facing her again. “Coming two hours late, wasting our time… do you know how much our time is worth? Of course not… a poor little nobody like you can’t even imagine it.”

Ha-eun’s eyes filled with tears, but she knew that Jennie was right. “I’m sorry,” she whimpered. “Let me make it up to you, please, mistress,” she begged.

Hearing that caused a thrill to shoot through Jennie, but she controlled her expression so that not a trace of her arousal showed as she continued to stare impassively down at the other girl. She scoffed. “And just how do you propose to do that, whore? You aren’t even good enough to fuck.”

Ha-eun’s lip trembled, tears spilling from her eyes now. She knew Jennie was right, she was nobody compared to them, they could easily replace her with someone who was more obedient, who turned up on time, who didn’t force them to wait for her…

“Please, please, I’ll do anything,” Ha-eun cried, pitching forward as she folded herself into a bow, her forehead hitting the floor with a loud knock that she barely even felt, so focused on earning forgiveness.

“Anything?” Jennie’s voice was silky and dangerous, but Ha-eun was too far gone by this point to notice the change in tone as she shuffled forward, her forehead now resting on top of Jennie’s bare feet as she continued pleading for forgiveness.

“Did you hear that, girls? She said _anything_ ,” Jennie called. That caught Ha-eun’s attention, and she looked up, sniffling, as the other three girls glided out of the shadows, coming to stand next to Jennie.

Chaeyoung laughed, a sweet, delicate sound that seemed completely at odds with the atmosphere in the room. “Anything? My, that’s a broad statement to make, sweetie. Are you sure?”

Ha-eun looked up at them with wide eyes, in awe as they stared down at her as dispassionately as they had from the billboard outside her home. “I’m sure, Chaeyoung-unnie,” she breathed. Should she be more concerned about the fact that the way they looked at her, as if she were something dirty they’d found on the bottom of their shoes, made her drip? She was sure there was a puddle beneath where she was kneeling now, and her panties were definitely ruined.

Lisa made a doubtful noise. “It seems like you like Jennie-unnie more than the rest of us, though,” she commented, and Ha-eun almost sprained her neck with how quickly she wrenched her head around to stare at her in disbelief. 

“N-no!” she denied, in a panic. Why would they even think that?

Jisoo hummed. “You let her do things to you that the rest of us can’t, though.”

“No, you can do anything you like to me, please, please,” Ha-eun begged. What could they be referring to?

Then it hit her. Of course. Still looking up at Jisoo, she let her mouth fall open slightly.

Jisoo feigned ignorance, though. “Oh? What do you want, baby? Use your words,” she coaxed, running her fingers through Ha-eun’s hair. It looked like a tender motion, but she was doing it roughly enough, pulling on the silky strands, that it hovered on the brink of being painful.

Ha-eun bit her lip in embarrassment. Was Jisoo serious? She was going to make her beg for that?

When no words were forthcoming, Jisoo frowned. “I’m not a mind reader, sweetheart. You need to tell mommy what you want,” she said, her voice harder now.

Left with no choice, Ha-eun had to say, “Please spit in my mouth,” her cheeks on fire. How humiliating, actually being forced to say the words, to beg to have something so degrading done to her. And yet she couldn’t deny that her pussy felt like it was on fire.

“Aww, anything for my baby,” Jisoo cooed, leaning forward so her face hovered over Ha-eun’s. “Don’t swallow yet,” she ordered before she spat into the younger girl’s open mouth, her eyes never leaving Ha-eun’s.

To her credit, Ha-eun didn’t flinch or otherwise move at all as the warm, sticky liquid dripped into her mouth, pooling on her tongue. Chaeyoung and Lisa then took their turns, before Jennie, once again, bent down, holding Ha-eun’s mouth open with her hand pressing on her cheeks, as she spat loudly.

“Good girl,” she cooed when she straightened up, the praise obviously affecting Ha-eun as her eyes sparkled with joy, even if she couldn’t smile at the moment.

“Swallow.”

At that, Ha-eun obediently closed her mouth, swirling the unholy mixture around before she swallowed it down.

“Aww, such a cute little girl,” Chaeyoung praised, petting Ha-eun on her head. “You’re our sweet little pet, aren’t you?” she asked, and Ha-eun, basking in the affection, just nodded, barely aware of what she was agreeing to.

“That’s good, because we got our pretty pet a present,” she continued, and Ha-eun looked up with half-lidded eyes to see that Lisa now had something in her hands. Blinking, she looked more carefully and saw that it was a black collar with rose gold hardware and a cute pink bell on the front of it.

“Whoa, where’d you get that?” Ha-eun blurted, surprised.

Jennie shrugged. “We ordered it online and had manager-oppa pick it up for us today.”

Ha-eun had to press her lips together to stifle a giggle at the thought of the quiet man having to pick up fetish gear for his charges.

Lisa bent down and buckled it around Ha-eun’s neck while Chaeyoung held Ha-eun’s hair out of the way. “You’re such a pretty girl with our collar on you,” Jisoo cooed, and Ha-eun couldn’t help but smile shyly. She definitely had a praise kink, they noticed.

“Come on, kitten, let’s go home,” Jennie said, clipping a leash to the little ring behind the bell, and Ha-eun blinked. Surely she didn’t mean…

Hesitantly, Ha-eun started to get up, but all four of them frowned immediately. “Did anyone tell you to stand, whore?” Jennie asked in a glacial tone, and Ha-eun immediately fell back to the ground, confused.

“But you…”

“Yes?” Jennie prompted when Ha-eun trailed off, raising a brow at the younger girl.

“All the way to the van?”

“Of course, pet, how else are we going to go home?” Chaeyoung replied with a little laugh, as if Ha-eun was stating the obvious.

“But what if there are people…?”

“Are you ashamed of people knowing you belong to us?” Jisoo asked, her brows coming together in a deep frown.

“No, mommy,” Ha-eun immediately mumbled, chastised.

Then they walked out of the studio like they did most nights, laughing and chatting casually. The only difference was that tonight, Lisa was holding on to a bag that wasn’t her own, and Ha-eun was crawling behind them, a leash attached to her collar that Jennie was holding, biting her lip while hoping fervently that no one saw her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i gotta confess i got major turned on writing this chapter. i hope the people who requested these kinks enjoyed, and it wasn't tooo nasty for anyone.
> 
> also i had so many requests for some fluff and ha-eun being doted on by the girls so hope yall enjoyed it !!


	6. Chapter 6

Thankfully, it was kind of late and they didn’t run into anyone on the way down.

However, Ha-eun cringed when she saw the manager standing next to the van, her face flushing so quickly and ferociously that she almost felt dizzy from the blood rushing to her face. His expression when he saw her on her hands and knees behind the girls didn’t make things better either. Before he could school his expression, his eyes bugged out and he looked vaguely panicked as he caught sight of the collar he’d been tasked with picking up earlier today around her neck.

“Um, uh…” he stammered, hugely discomfited by this unexpected development.

Ha-eun wanted to die. Sitting back on her heels, she shuffled closer to Jennie and pressed her face into the older girl’s thigh, seeking comfort and reassurance. Jennie didn’t say anything, but Ha-eun felt her drop her hand onto the top of her head.

“Manager-oppa, let’s go home?” Jisoo said calmly, as if it was just a normal everyday occurrence. Eyeing Ha-eun, now half-hidden behind Jennie, he wondered a little wildly if it was going to be.

“Uh, yeah, okay,” he said, gulping as he hopped into the driver’s seat.

The girls got on, Jennie getting in last because she was still holding onto the leash and sat next to the door of the van. Ha-eun hesitated, sitting on her haunches by the entrance, wondering if she was really supposed to crawl in.

Jennie solved that problem by tugging on the leash again. “Come on, pet, we don’t have all night.”

Taking the hint, Ha-eun got in awkwardly, Jennie’s hand on top of her head preventing her from sitting in a seat. Instead, she knelt next to Jennie, her chin resting on her knee, as the older girl ran her hand over her head, over and over again. It was soothing, and Ha-eun let herself close her eyes and drift, secure in the knowledge that Jennie was there, and she would take care of everything.

They continued chatting over her as she floated along in subspace, talking about their practice and comeback preparations. Once in a while, one of the other girls would reach over to ruffle her hair or stroke her shoulder soothingly, like she really was a nervous puppy taking her first car ride.

They managed to get her back into their dorm without too much of a hassle, thankfully, and soon Ha-eun was kneeling in the living room nude, her eyes wide as she watched the girls in anticipation. None of them had told her what was going to happen today, other than that she was apparently being punished for being late, and the trepidation was almost too much for her.

Lisa broke character first, cooing over how cute Ha-eun looked excitedly. Ha-eun was surprised but receptive as the older girl almost ran over to her, bending down as she tilted Ha-eun’s face up to kiss her, which she returned with enthusiasm.

When Lisa finally lifted her face off Ha-eun’s, she noted with satisfaction the glazed and blank expression on the younger girl’s face as a thread of saliva connected their mouths. She looked up behind Ha-eun and smirked slightly, an expression Ha-eun caught. She looked curiously over to see what had caused that reaction, and her jaw slackened in surprise when she saw Jennie holding a length of fabric in her hands.

“Jennie-unnie… what’s that for?” she asked.

Jennie raised an eyebrow. “Who told you to speak, whore, and so rudely, too?”

Ha-eun bit her lip but subsided, hanging her head slightly in shame. She should have known better.

Satisfied with her demeanor, Jennie placed the fabric against Ha-eun’s eyes, obscuring her vision. She held both ends of the blindfold in one hand as she stroked Ha-eun’s hair once, then tied the ends together behind her head.

“You’ve been really bad today, Ha-eun-ah,” Jisoo piped up in an almost conversational tone. “Do you know what happens to bad girls?”

“What happens, mommy?” Ha-eun asked, more conscientiously this time. She felt someone pick up her leash - she couldn’t tell who it was - and yank, so that she was forced into a half-kneeling position, her body arched slightly uncomfortably.

“They get punished, baby girl,” Jisoo purred, the voice now right in front of Ha-eun. Right, so it was Jisoo holding the leash.

“Yes, mommy,” she breathed.

With her sight temporarily gone, her other senses were heightened to compensate, and Ha-eun shivered as someone behind her gathered her hair up in her fist and rearranged it so that all of it fell down her back rather than over her shoulders.

She heard footsteps coming towards her, and then someone knelt in front of her, not saying a word. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt a sudden pinch on her nipple, like someone had attached something to it. She waited, but the pressure didn’t abate, and then she felt a similar pressure on the other side.

“Does it hurt, pet?” 

“N-no, Chaeyoung-unnie.” Ha-eun wondered what they were; Chaeyoung had expressed some interest in mild pain play but she couldn’t possibly have gotten her hands on nipple clamps so quickly, right? Not when there wasn’t a sex shop in the city that she could walk into.

Then again, they had somehow managed to get the collar in that short amount of time.

“Good.” She could hear the satisfaction in Chaeyoung’s voice as she stroked her cheek with the back of her hand, and wondered how it was that Chaeyoung was simultaneously so tender and sadistic.

Then Chaeyoung flicked whatever it was that she’d affixed to Ha-eun - were those clothespins? - and the resulting sensation caused her to gasp, as heat pooled in her core. She fidgeted slightly, biting her lip. They really were winding her up tonight, and she found that she was tense with anticipation, unable to see, unable to predict what they were going to do to her next.

It was exhilarating.

When she felt something cold drip over her body, she almost leapt out of her skin in shock, much to the amusement of Lisa and Chaeyoung, who immediately burst into laughter.

“Don’t worry, sweetie, it’s just ice,” Lisa soothed the younger girl as she pressed the little cube to her collarbone.

Ha-eun shivered but otherwise stayed still.

“Do you like that, Ha-eun-ah?” Jennie murmured, close to her ear. Ha-eun trembled as Jennie leaned close, stroking her hair, tugging gently so her scalp prickled, as Lisa dragged the ice cube down to her breasts, teasing her nipples, which hardened almost painfully in the clothespins. Her hands clenched into fists, dangling uselessly by her sides, unsure what to do.

The ice cube slid down, down, to her belly, leaving a wet trail in its wake that Ha-eun felt all the more acutely because she couldn’t see it. Blindfolded like this, she was completely under their control - and they knew it.

Jisoo tugged sternly on her leash. “Ha-eun-ah, Jennie asked you a question,” she reprimanded, as Lisa slid the ice cube down tantalizingly close to her pussy.

Ha-eun bit back a whimper. When she spoke, her voice trembled. “Yes, mistress, I like it,” she said in a small, weak voice.

“Good girl, so polite,” Jennie praised. “It almost makes up for how bad you were earlier today.”

Ha-eun whined sadly in response, her shoulders drooping. “Mistress, I’m sorry, I-  _ oh _ ,” she cut herself off and sucked in a desperately needed lungful of air as Lisa went for broke, pressing the ice directly on her clit. She mewled and tried to close her legs against the foreign sensation, but since Lisa was kneeling directly in front of her she couldn’t.

She made a noise that could have been either distress or arousal - honestly, she wasn’t sure either. “Unnie,” she whimpered, and Lisa paused.

“Yes, sweetie? Do you need me to stop?”

Ha-eun shook her head jerkily, but there was no hesitation. How could she convey that she was overwhelmed, but not in a bad way? Everything seemed new and different and almost scary; who knew having her sight taken away from her would make everything so much more intense?

Jennie, always in tune with Ha-eun’s needs, stroked the younger girl’s hair softly. “It’s okay, we’re all here,” she murmured, pressing kisses tenderly down the side of Ha-eun’s neck and over her shoulder. “Trust us.”

So Ha-eun did.

* * *

Her muscles wouldn’t stop trembling as Jennie undid the blindfold, and she had to close her eyes against the bright lights of the living room. She blinked and squinted as her vision went back to normal, as Lisa and Jisoo untied her wrists and ankles. She’d ended up spreadeagled on the coffee table, each limb attached to a leg of the table, and she had to give it to them, they really were ingenious when it came to makeshift D/s equipment.

Chaeyoung popped into Ha-eun’s slightly hazy field of vision, grinning at her mischievously as she licked her lips clean. Ha-eun let out a breathy giggle, too exhausted to do much more than that, as she observed the traces of her arousal on Chaeyoung’s face. It was an amusing reversal from the last time, she thought absently as she forced herself into a sitting position.

Her weight was braced on her hands, resting flat on the table between her legs, which dangled off the table. “That was good,” she said. “I must have come - what, six times?”

“Eight,” Jennie informed her smugly.

Ha-eun blinked. “Wow, I didn’t know I could physically get to eight.”

All of them looked pleased at that. The little smirk that Jisoo shot her way almost made her blush - ridiculous, really, when she was sitting on their coffee table naked as the day she was born, drenched in sweat and other assorted bodily fluids.

“Do you need a bath, Ha-eun-ah?” Chaeyoung, always the sweet one, asked as she pulled Ha-eun up by her hand, catching her with an arm around her waist when it looked like her legs wouldn’t hold her up.

Ha-eun yawned and nuzzled Chaeyoung’s neck. “That sounds nice,” she admitted.

Chaeyoung smiled as she stroked Ha-eun’s head. “Yeah?” she said softly. “You’re so cute when you’re like this.”

Soon enough, the bath was filled and Ha-eun lowered herself into the warm water, enjoying the high-end bath bomb they’d thrown in there for her. It smelled amazing, like cherry blossoms and oranges, and she hummed in appreciation. Usually she would object to baths since it was like soaking in her own filth, but she was tired enough that she didn’t think she’d be able to stand in the shower.

Chaeyoung was sitting on the floor next to the tub, chatting with Ha-eun, when Jennie came into the bathroom too, her hair pulled back into a messy bun and holding a glass of water for the younger girl.

“Hey,” she greeted as she sat down next to Chaeyoung, handing the water over to Ha-eun, who accepted it gratefully.

“Thank you, unnie,” she said with a smile, before draining most of the glass in one go.

“Were you… okay with everything that happened just now?” Jennie asked.

Ha-eun hummed. “Cumming eight times didn’t convince you that I was more than okay?”

Jennie laughed, but then turned serious. “For real, though,” she insisted. “If anything’s wrong, you’ll tell us, right?”

It really was unfair, Ha-eun thought distantly, for Jennie to be so cute like this when she was such a ruthless dom. “Unnie, thank you for your concern,” she said, leaning forward so she could press a gentle kiss to Jennie’s lips. “I promise I’ll safeword if there’s anything I’m not okay with, okay?” 

“Okay,” Jennie agreed, losing that slightly worried look she’d been wearing since the scene had ended. It worried her sometimes, the desire she had to work Ha-eun over, and she’d spent a long time before Ha-eun wondering if there was something wrong with her, because even if all of the Internet seemed to agree that it was okay to want these things, it still felt like she should want to be  _ nice _ to the person she was sleeping with. How easily Ha-eun accepted Jennie’s proclivities, and the way she seemed to exult in letting Jennie do whatever she wanted to her… it was like a balm to her soul.

“Why were you late, though?” Chaeyoung asked, curiously this time, without any of the irritation they’d shown at her just now.

Ha-eun rolled her eyes. “Stupid project group issues,” she said with a frown. “They insisted on meeting after class, even though I told them it was a minor issue that we could have settled over text.” Then she rolled her shoulders, settling back into the tub. “It’s fine, I had all that tension worked out of me earlier.” Her nonchalant attitude was ruined by the jaw-cracking yawn she couldn’t hold back.

Jennie laughed. “Okay, sleepyhead, let’s get you out of the bath and into bed.”

Ha-eun frowned as she let Jennie help her into a standing position, grabbing the showerhead to rinse herself off. “I can’t stay tonight, I have plans tomorrow morning.” Her brother was going to see his oncologist, and she always accompanied him, making sure she knew what the dosage for his chemotherapy medication was and what side effects the doctor warned of, so that she could help him manage them.

Hanbin had enough on his plate, what with having to go through the treatment. Ha-eun had taken it upon herself to manage every part of it that she could so that she could make things easier for him. Thankfully at this stage of treatment most of it could be managed from home, but she knew that as the chemotherapy progressed he might have to spend more time at the hospital, potentially even becoming an inpatient. Thankfully, she was able to donate her marrow to him - she didn’t know what she would have done if they’d had to find another donor.

Jennie, watching the troubled expression on Ha-eun’s face, wanted to ask her what was wrong, but found herself nervous to say anything. Ha-eun would tell her if and when there was something she wanted to share, she figured. It wasn’t like the girl had been reticent so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall weren't disappointed by this chapter, even though it wasn't all that smutty... I took a small break from writing and struggled massively with this chapter, but I hope you guys liked it anyway!


	7. Chapter 7

Ha-eun was distracted; all of them could tell. She didn’t smile or laugh as readily as she usually did, and in moments that they weren’t talking to her, she would have a distant, far-off look in her eyes, her cute face twisted into a small frown.

It didn’t seem right. She was their little plaything; she shouldn’t have to worry about whatever it was that was causing her forehead to crease like that.

“Ha-eun-ah,” Chaeyoung called, smiling fondly as the younger girl seemed to snap to attention, turning to look at her as she put the chopsticks she’d been absentmindedly holding down on the table beside her rice bowl.

“Yes, Chaeyoung-unnie?” The smile Ha-eun gave her, while small, was genuine. In the short period of time that she’d known her - just a little over a week - Ha-eun had to admit that the older girl had somehow wormed into her heart. It wasn’t like she was in love with her or anything, but she did feel a certain fondness for the sweet girl, who just so happened to also be one of the kinkiest people she’d ever worked with (for?).

“You okay? You’ve been looking pretty down tonight.”

Ha-eun flushed and looked down at her lap. This was not supposed to happen; she’d wanted to keep her personal and professional lives separate. When she was with clients, she prided herself on slipping into the right headspace to give them what they paid for, no matter what was going on in her own life. Sex work was just like any other service job in that sense, she supposed.

Still, though, it was difficult to stop thinking about her brother on command - nothing she’d ever gone through in her life had the same capacity to wreak havoc on her carefully constructed persona.

Her sweet baby brother… he was asleep now, she’d made sure of it before leaving to come over, but the thought of how much he’d suffered after taking his chemotherapy medication still made her heart clench.

“Yeah… it’s just life, y’know?” Ha-eun offered up weakly, aware that it wasn’t much of an explanation but not willing to explain the actual situation. Nothing was a bigger turnoff than sadness.

They understood, though. All of them had struggled in the past, especially the two older girls. Jennie, sitting next to Ha-eun, reached over and pulled her in with a hand on the side of her head to press a kiss to the top of her head, leaving the younger girl blushing and flustered.

“You can tell us anything, you know that, right?” Jisoo, sitting on her other side, picked up Ha-eun’s hand and kissed her knuckles gently, leaving the younger girl speechless as she gaped at the open affection she was being shown.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll keep that in mind,” she finally stammered, her heart pounding against her chest as she saw the apparent sincerity in Jisoo’s eyes. She had no intention of taking her up on her offer, of course - again, Ha-eun was conscientious enough to realise that they were her clients, not her friends or lovers - but with the way they were looking at her, it was getting too easy to forget that.

Jisoo squeezed her hand before letting go, and Ha-eun bit her lip, feeling self-conscious because she knew her cheeks were flaming hot right now.

Lisa, never one to give up a chance to tease the younger girl where she could, leaned over and dramatically fanned her face. She was too far away for it to have a real effect, since she was sitting diagonally across from Ha-eun, but the implications were clear, and Ha-eun frowned. “Unnie,” she whined in protest.

The others laughed. “Don’t mind her, Ha-eun-ah, you’re just too cute,” Chaeyoung cooed past a mouthful of food.

Ha-eun rolled her eyes in response, but they couldn’t miss the small, pleased smile she had on as she ducked back to her kimchi fried rice.

After dinner, Lisa cleared the dishes while Jennie tugged Ha-eun over to the couch. Once she let go of her hand, Ha-eun’s hands automatically flew to her clothes, beginning to unbutton her shorts, and the older girls settled onto the couch, smirking. They really had trained her well, and so quickly at that.

Quickly divesting herself of her clothing, Ha-eun sank onto her knees on one of the many cushions they had laying around on the ground. Actually, wait - she was almost certain it was a cat bed, but didn’t want to think too hard about it; at least her knees weren’t getting all bruised up.

“You’re such a good girl,” Jisoo said approvingly from her reclining position on the couch, leaning over to stroke Ha-eun’s head. 

(Nobody tell Dalgom, but she might even like petting Ha-eun more than her precious baby.)

Ha-eun let herself drift into subspace, her eyes going half-lidded as she leaned into the touch, allowing herself to take comfort from them even though they probably weren’t aware of what they were doing.

It was a dangerous line she was toeing - getting emotionally attached to your clients beyond friendship was probably the cardinal sin of sex work - but she was so off-kilter tonight that it was difficult for her to remember why.

When Jisoo’s petting progressed to tugging on her hair, Ha-eun murmured wordlessly, letting the older girl drag her between her legs. “Be a good girl for mommy,” Jisoo urged, and Ha-eun didn’t need to be told again as she pressed her face into her thigh, dragging kisses and small kitten licks up to the crease where her thigh met her body, swirling her tongue in small circles.

Jisoo sighed, smiling. “You’re such a pretty baby,” she cooed in approval, making Ha-eun smile as she pressed her face bashfully into her thigh.

Really, Jisoo was the pretty one, Ha-eun thought as she pressed a soft kiss to her clit, smirking as Jisoo’s legs shuffled restlessly for a moment before settling down. “Mommy, you have such a pretty pussy,” Ha-eun said in a deliberately lilting tone, her voice just this side of childlike as she looked up mischievously at the older girl, her eyes wide in a perfect mask of innocence because she knew how much it turned Jisoo on.

“Thank you, baby,” Jisoo preened slightly as she settled comfortably back into the couch, running her fingers through Ha-eun’s hair while scratching lightly at her scalp with her long fingernails.

With another smile, this one just for herself, she bent forward slightly more and set herself to her task, her eyes fluttering shut as she tasted Jisoo on her tongue, heady and tangy and so uniquely her. At this rate, she would be able to tell the girls apart just by the way they tasted, she thought to herself with a giggle.

Jisoo felt more than heard Ha-eun, and tugged on the younger girl’s hair lightly until she pulled away slightly and looked up. “What are you so amused by, sweetie?”

Ha-eun grinned. “Just thinking to myself, mommy.”

Jisoo hummed. “Anything interesting?”

“No, mommy,” Ha-eun said coquettishly, causing Jisoo to frown and narrow her eyes as she fisted her hands punishingly in her hair.

“Are you being smart with me?” she asked in a warning tone.

Ha-eun whimpered. “No, mommy,” she said, chastised, and Jisoo, appeased for the time being, relaxed her hands and smoothed them soothingly over her head.

“Good girl, tell me what you found so funny, baby.”

“Just that I’d be able to tell you apart by just the way you taste soon, mommy,” Ha-eun said meekly, having learned her lesson now as she nuzzled softly into Jisoo.

Surprised at both the soft physical contact and Ha-eun’s random statement, the older girl just huffed in amusement, while Jennie and Chaeyoung looked down at her, kneeling between Jisoo’s legs, with quirked brows and smirks.

“There’s an idea,” Jennie said, leaning over Jisoo’s shoulder to look down at Ha-eun.

Giggling, Ha-eun made eye contact with Jennie as she stuck her tongue out, sliding it exaggeratedly along Jisoo’s folds, bumping up against her clit teasingly before she made a show of sucking her labia clean of the juices that were leaking out.

“Does it taste good, baby?” Jisoo cooed at Ha-eun.

“Mm, yes mommy, it tastes so nice,” Ha-eun simpered up at the older girl, pulling back and licking her lips.

Lisa, having finished with the dishes, came over. “What are you guys talking about?” she asked, always reluctant to be left out of anything.

Jisoo, cocky since she was currently in the coveted position on Ha-eun’s tongue, smirked at the maknae. “How good Ha-eun thinks I taste,” she informed the dancer. “And that she thinks she could tell us apart by the taste.”

Never one to back down from a challenge, Lisa returned Jisoo’s smirk. “She said that? I think she could, too,” she agreed, before her gaze sharpened. “But she only knows what my ass tastes like, doesn’t she?”

Abruptly, the tension in the room thickened, Lisa’s words having unleashed the competitive spirit of her groupmates. Having settled into subspace, Ha-eun was unaware of the electricity crackling in the room, happily lapping at Jisoo’s core.

Instead of responding verbally to Lisa’s taunt, Jisoo looped Ha-eun’s hair into a makeshift ponytail around her fist, pulling her away from her pussy slowly. Ha-eun detached herself reluctantly, whining as she pulled against Jisoo’s grip despite the strain on her scalp.

“Baby girl,” Jisoo said, her voice abruptly lower, “Is what Lisa said true?”

Ha-eun blinked at Jisoo in response, confused since she hadn’t been paying attention to the exchange. “What did Lisa-unnie say, mommy?”

Hearing that, Jisoo couldn’t stop her lips from curving up slightly as she shot Lisa a smug look. Undeterred, Lisa took a few steps towards Ha-eun,her eyes trained on the back of her head, as she cooed, “That you’re such a good little ass licker for me, love.”

Ha-eun flushed and giggled. “Unnie, I thought that was our secret!” At her flirtatious response, Lisa, sensing that the tables had turned, returned Jisoo’s smug look with her own smirk.

Never one to back down, Jisoo hummed thoughtfully, tightening her fist around Ha-eun’s hair until the kneeling girl whimpered slightly in protest. “I’m sorry, baby, mommy was just thinking really hard,” Jisoo soothed in response.

“It’s okay, mommy,” Ha-eun responded with a small smile, pressing her cheek against Jisoo’s thigh as she looked up at the older girl with an open and earnest expression that said she would let Jisoo wreck her completely if she wanted.

And boy, did she want.

“You’re such a sweet baby, Ha-eun-ah,” Jisoo said with deceptive sweetness, her eyes flashing dangerously. Ha-eun, not noticing, giggled shyly as she pressed her face bashfully into Jisoo’s thigh.

“Thank you, mommy,” she murmured, her voice muffled.

“But you’ve been naughty, haven’t you?” As she asked the question, she tightened her fist yet again, until Ha-eun cried out in protest, tears pricking at her eyes.

“No, mommy, I haven’t,” she whined, pouting as she blinked away the tears. What had she done? She’d been so good, listening to everything Jisoo said…

“Really? Because it seems like you’ve been keeping secrets from your mommy, baby girl. Why is that, sweetie? You want to be punished, is that it?”

Ha-eun hesitated at that, the clear indecision on her face making Jisoo have to bite back a laugh. Now that punishment was on the table, she was tempted, but that would necessitate that she stop playing this game that Jisoo was currently enjoying, if the way her eyes twinkled down at her was any indication.

“N-no, mommy, I don’t want to be punished, please? I didn’t mean to keep secrets, I just thought you might be angry,” she pleaded with a pout. “Let me make it up to you, please?”

Jisoo pretended to consider her proposition. “How do you plan to do that, baby?”

Ha-eun bit her lip uncertainly, the bravado desperation to avoid the wrath of her mommy had lent her fading abruptly at the sight of Jisoo’s raised brow.

Ever so helpfully, Jisoo shifted her weight slightly, sliding further down the couch so that her weight was resting on the small of her back instead.

Catching on, Ha-eun bit her lip to stifle her smile. It was just so endearing, how the girls were so competitive with each other over her. Trailing a line of soft kisses from her inner thigh to the flesh of her pretty, round butt, glancing up at Jisoo’s face to check for her approval.

The gleam in Jisoo’s eyes as she stared down at her let her know that she was on the right track. With another sweet smile, she went back to her task, pressing teasing kisses to Jisoo’s ass, inching closer and closer to her asshole without actually touching it.

“Baby, do you want to be punished?” Jisoo’s soft voice cut through the slight haze in Ha-eun’s mind, and she took the hint to stop teasing, sending the older girl a mischievous glance before she used her hands to spread Jisoo’s cheeks slightly and run her tongue gently up the crevice in between them.

Jisoo shuddered and moaned, and Ha-eun watched as her arousal started to drip out of her. She really was the group’s main visual, she thought, even her asshole was pretty, a perfect pink rosebud. It was a real pleasure to eat such a gorgeous ass.

With that in mind, she bent down slightly, shuffling her knees so that she was in a more comfortable position as she drew her tongue in slow, gentle circles around the rim, feeling and hearing with satisfaction Jisoo’s reaction, her moans growing in volume as her ass fluttered against her tongue.

“Good girl, such a sweet girl for mommy, aren’t you?” Jisoo cooed, her fingers spearing through Ha-eun’s hair but otherwise doing nothing. With one more lewd lick, Ha-eun came up for air, smirking at Jisoo, knowing how affected she was even though she tried to hide it. 

“You’re the sweet one, mommy,” she said with faux innocence, making a show of licking her lips before diving back in, this time putting her fingers into play too, her thumb working her clit while her fingers slowly circled before pushing into Jisoo’s core.

“Mm, good… such a good girl, Ha-eun-ah,” Jisoo breathed. She tended to ramble during sex, a frankly adorable habit that Ha-eun was 100% here for. Her rhythmic clenching around Ha-eun’s fingers as she rocked onto her hand was satisfying, but there was a purpose behind Ha-eun’s actions and she slowly withdrew her hand, sitting back slightly as she did so.

Jisoo made a different noise, this time one of dissatisfaction, and Ha-eun automatically soothed her, pressing her cheek into the thigh raised next to her face as she drew her fingers, now slick, down past her perineum and circled her fingertips gently around her ass.

She broke character slightly to look up at the older girl, asking, “Is this okay?” with some concern.

Jisoo bit her lip, looked up at Lisa, whose brow was quirked at her as if issuing a challenge, and nodded determinedly, blowing her bangs out of her face. “Yes, baby,” she said.

With a smile, Ha-eun looped the arm she wasn’t using around Jisoo’s thigh and pressed a kiss to the creamy expanse of skin before slowly pressing her middle finger into her ass. Jisoo made a small noise of discomfort and Ha-eun shushed her, stroking her thigh as she bent to suck her clit into her mouth to distract her.

“Mm - oh, you’re so good to me, baby girl,” Jisoo breathed, her eyes staring, unseeing, up at the ceiling as Ha-eun slowly pumped her finger in and out of her ass while she ate her out like her life depended on it.

Her back arched as her thighs drew together, trapping Ha-eun’s head in place - not that she had any intention of moving, anyway. Despite the relative subservience of her position, something about having the older girl falling apart on her tongue and fingers made her feel so powerful. 

As she drew closer to her orgasm, Jisoo placed one foot on the back of Ha-eun’s head as she pushed her further into her pussy, rocking her hips back and forth, caught between the sensations assaulting her pussy and Ha-eun’s steadily working finger in her ass. Finally, with a scream, she came, gushing onto Ha-eun’s face as she shuddered and clenched rhythmically around her fingers.

Working her diligently through her orgasm, Ha-eun only withdrew when Jisoo pulled her away from her with her hand in her hair, making a noise of discomfort as she did so. Ha-eun smiled brightly at Jisoo as she sat back up, not seeming to notice that her face was smeared liberally with her juices.

“What’d you think?” Ha-eun asked with a naughty grin.

Jisoo smiled softly down at her, still panting slightly. “I think… that you might need to do that again, just to make sure you remember the taste.”

Throwing her head back, Ha-eun laughed, more carefree than she’d been all night. All four girls looked on fondly, glad that they’d been able to cheer her up. “I might just take you up on that offer, Jisoo-unnie.”

“Yes, well, Jisoo-unnie looks really tired right now, we should let her rest,” Chaeyoung cut in smoothly, standing up and pulling Ha-eun to her feet too. “You made her cum so nicely tonight, let me return the favour, hmm?”

Giggling, Ha-eun allowed herself to be led down the hall to Chaeyoung’s room. “Who could say no to a proposition like that, unnie?”

* * *

It was past midnight by the time Ha-eun could bear to tear herself from the bed (and from Chaeyoung’s warm, soft form cuddled up next to her). When she sat up, Chaeyoung followed suit, frowning slightly.

“Do you want to stay the night?” she offered, and Ha-eun bit her lip, sorely tempted. She was so tired, and the bed was so comfortable, and she really did want to stay in the apartment with the girls. They were so cute in the mornings.

But then her mind turned to her brother. She didn’t yet know how he would respond to the new medication, and while previously he’d been fine by the third day, if he was still in pain he would definitely be feeling needy and sad, and she wanted to be there to cuddle him and feed him soup if he needed it.

“I can’t, unnie, not tonight,” she said regretfully. It sucked, but Hanbin would always come first.

Chaeyoung, to her credit, didn’t push, pushing the covers back as she reached for her phone. “Okay, but let me call you an Uber, okay? I don’t like the thought of you being on the trains alone when it’s so late.”

Ha-eun was definitely not melting as she finished pulling her clothes back on and came back to the bed to give Chaeyoung a soft kiss and a hug. “Okay, thank you, unnie.”

Chaeyoung smiled and pushed Ha-eun away slightly so she could get out of bed and walk the younger girl to the door. “Your ride should be arriving in a couple minutes, you should go downstairs now,” she said.

With a soft sound of acquiescence, Ha-eun wound her arms around Chaeyoung’s slender frame and hugged her close, resting her chin on the other girl’s shoulder. “Good night, unnie,” she said softly, before slipping out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back!! did yall miss me? it's been a while, hasn't it?
> 
> it might be a while before i'm able to update again - it really depends on my school schedule and all that, so i hope you guys understand that i won't be updating as often as i was able to during summer break! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: phone sex, mentions of sweat kink.

It was a slow couple of weeks after that. The girls were travelling for various events, and Ha-eun had a breather. It was a good thing too, because she had a bunch of tests and papers due soon, so she appreciated the extra time to study. She also found a bunch of healthy recipes to try, so that she could expand her repertoire, because she loved her brother, but if she had to listen to him whine about eating the same shit one more time, she might just kick his ass back to Daegu.

Somehow, she found herself missing the girls, though. They texted her once in a while, sending pictures and interesting anecdotes to the group chat, and each time her phone buzzed she found her heart leaping into her throat in anticipation. 

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder._

It appeared that the girls were feeling the absence too, although that was to be expected, with the way Ha-eun’s fingers and tongue had been at their beck and call pretty much 24/7 while they were in Seoul. Jennie had even wanted to bring Ha-eun along with them when they were travelling for work, but both Ha-eun and management had vetoed that idea.

The girls had sulked for days after that, until Ha-eun pointed out that she had school, and it wasn’t like she could just jet off for weeks at a time whenever she felt like it.

Equally pertinent, but not mentioned, was the fact that she had to be in Seoul to take care of her brother, who was, after all, the reason why she was in this contract to begin with.

Still, it had taken the promise of phone sex and regular pictures for them to cheer up again. A promise that Ha-eun regretted making almost instantly, because it wasn’t exactly like she had privacy to make naughty phone calls, given how thin the walls were in her apartment.

Nevertheless, a promise is a promise, and at least given the time difference, Ha-eun would likely be waking up at six in the morning to help get her clients off. Not that she really minded - they made such pretty sounds for her, after all, it was difficult to resent.

Grinning in satisfaction at the picture she’d just snapped, Ha-eun sent it off to the group chat. In it, she was licking off a vibrator that was still glistening with her juices, and she’d captioned it: **Unnie, you taste way better. Miss you :(**

The response was instantaneous.

**Jennie: excuse you!!!**

**Jennie: I’m at the Chanel show!!!**

**Jennie: How could u do this to me!!!11!!!**

**Ha-eun: ;) hurry back soon**

Chaeyoung and Lisa sent a pouty selfie of the two of them, making Ha-eun smile before she locked her phone and went to bed.

Jennie, however, was distracted for the rest of the day and opted out of the dinner party, instead returning to her hotel room for a room service dinner. After placing the order, she called Ha-eun, completely forgetting that because of the time difference, Ha-eun was fast asleep.

To her credit, Ha-eun managed to pick up the call before it went to voicemail, and slurred groggily, “‘lo?” 

“Ha-eun-ah, fuck,” Jennie groaned down the line, clearly having gotten started already.

“Jennie-unnie? What time is it?” Ha-eun mumbled as she peered down at her phone screen. “Unnie, it’s like three am here, aren’t you supposed to be at the dinner party?”

“I was _supposed_ to be,” Jennie hissed, “but you should have thought about that before sending me that picture while I was _in public_ , you fucking tease.”

Now that her brain was back online, Ha-eun giggled as she sat up, reclining against her pillows. “Sorry, unnie, time difference and all that. I was just so horny thinking about eating your pretty pussy that I couldn’t help it,” she explained, her voice getting a little whiny at the end.

“Fuck, you’re such a slut, aren’t you?” Jennie said a little breathlessly, one hand in her panties massaging her clit.

“Just for Blackpink, unnie,” Ha-eun confessed, closing her eyes as she tipped her head back, her hand sliding down her body. She bit her lip as she splayed her fingers on her belly, wanting to draw this out a little.

“Yes, that’s right, such a dirty whore.” Jennie slid her middle finger down from her clit to tease around her pussy, wishing she’d had the foresight to pack her vibrator. After being so used to having Ha-eun around to answer her booty calls, she’d almost forgotten about its existence.

Smirking, Ha-eun took the phone from her ear and snapped a picture of her fingers creeping into her panties, sending it to Jennie. When the older girl saw the photo, she swore as she set the call to speaker mode so she could continue staring at it while she spoke to Ha-eun. “Fuck, you’re such a dirty tease, I should punish you when I get home.”

“Really?” Ha-eun asked, and in hindsight, maybe she should have toned down on the enthusiasm a little, but it wasn’t her fault she was becoming a little pain slut for Jennie. The older girl had a hell of a hand.

“You like that, don’t you, my dirty whore?”

“Mm, yes, mistress, I miss you so much, I miss your tasty cunt and your punishments,” Ha-eun whimpered.

“ _Fuck, yes_ ,” Jennie hissed. “You’re going to get the spanking of your life when I get back for being such a bad girl, you filthy slut. Getting me so horny while I’m alone in Paris, how dare you be so rude to your mistress?”

Ha-eun writhed on her fingers helplessly, pressing the heel of her palm into her clit for the friction she so desperately needed. “I’m sorry, mistress,” she groaned. “I wish you were here, I want to eat you out _so bad_ -”

“Yeah?” Jennie breathed, intrigued, and Ha-eun knew she had her. “Tell me more about how you would eat me out, slut.”

Ha-eun licked her lips and arched her hips into her hand. “I’d start slow, just the way you like it, mistress. Nice, slow strokes up from your pussy to your clit, until you’re _dripping_ on my tongue, you taste so good when you’re turned on, _God_ -” She was starting to lose the plot, and Jennie had to redirect her attention back to the task at hand.

“Mm, my pussy’s so wet right now thinking about your tongue, baby girl, I’m dripping all over my fingers,” she purred. “If you were here, I’d make you lick them clean,” she teased.

“God, _yes,_ your pussy tastes so good, I want you to _smother me with it_ ,” Ha-eun heaved, filth spilling from her lips as she became unbearably aroused.

“Yeah?” Jennie’s hand was working faster now, as she drew closer to her orgasm.

“Yeah, mistress, sit on my face and rub your pussy on my tongue, make a mess, fuck, _please_ ,” she mewled.

“What if I don’t want you to eat my pussy, baby girl? My cunt is a delicacy, you know? You should earn it properly. It’s the most expensive thing you’ve eaten in your life, probably.”

Ha-eun sobbed. “I’ll do anything to earn it, please, mistress.”

“You should start with something a little less ambitious, don’t you think?”

“Mm, fuck, I’ll do anything, I’ll eat your ass first, is that what you want to hear?” Ha-eun threw out in desperation, so deep into subspace now that the idea of being denied access to Jennie’s pussy was making her lose all sense of reason.

“Such a clever girl,” Jennie crooned, the praise making Ha-eun preen in the darkness of her bedroom.

“Mistress, you only need to ask, I’d love to eat your asshole, it’s so pretty,” Ha-eun cooed. “I think about it all the time, you know? You sitting that pretty ass on my face, right on my tongue. That’s a really nice position, actually. While I’m licking your asshole you could rub your clit on my nose, and everything would be _you_ ,” Ha-eun said slightly dreamily, her eyes fluttering shut as the image took hold in her mind. “I’d let you use my face as a chair for _hours_ , I love your ass so much, I’d worship it for the rest of my life if you let me.”

Ha-eun’s words were flipping switches Jennie hadn’t even known existed, her core rhythmically tightening around her fingers as she imagined the very scenario that Ha-eun was describing. God, the younger girl was just so indescribably _nasty_ , waxing on about her asshole.

“Fuck, yes, I’d smother you with it, make you come to the studios after dance practice and lick my sweaty ass. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’re so fucking dirty, I can’t believe you, Jesus -” her words trailed off into a series of moans and grunts as she came.

Her filthy imagery pitched Ha-eun headlong into her own orgasm, and she keened as she rubbed her clit through it, enjoying the erotic sounds that Jennie was making on the other side of the line.

  
When it was finally over, she blew out a breath as she removed her hand from her pussy, grabbing a tissue from the bedside table to clean it off. “You good, unnie?” she checked in because no one could accuse her of not being conscientious about her clients’ wellbeing.

“Yeah,” Jennie said, panting, as she slumped back into the pillows, blinking up at the dimmed lights of the hotel room. “That was great, thank you, Ha-eun-ah.”

Ha-eun giggled. “It was my pleasure… literally,” she teased. “Have a good rest, okay?” she said, getting ready to hang up and go back to sleep.

“Ha-eun-ah, wait,” Jennie called right before she could end the call.

“Yeah?”

“Um, about what I said earlier…”

“Oh, don’t worry about that, unnie. It was hot and all, but I get it if you aren’t into it in real life -” Ha-eun rushed to reassure the older girl.

“No, actually, it’s the opposite,” Jennie confessed in a small voice, waiting to hear what Ha-eun would say.

“Oh,” Ha-eun responded as the gears in her head turned frantically. “Well, that’s okay too.”

“It is?”

“Yeah, we can talk about it more when you get back, but I’m not opposed to any of what you said earlier,” Ha-eun said with a girlish giggle. “It’s quite the opposite, actually.”

“Oh… you never mentioned being into any of that.”

Ha-eun laughed at that, unable to help herself. “Yeah, you’re the client, remember? What I’m into is secondary here.”

“Oh… right.” If anything, that just made Jennie sound more hesitant.

“What’s wrong, unnie?”

“I just… don’t want to force you into anything, y’know? You’ll tell me if it’s too much, right?”

Ha-eun’s heart squeezed helplessly. “Yeah, I will, but don’t worry about it. You aren’t anywhere _near_ to too much. And for what it’s worth?”

“Yeah?”

“I didn’t just cum my brains out on the phone with you because I’m not into it, okay? You can definitely tell me about any other kinks you might be curious to try out. I’ve probably heard it all before, anyway.”

Jennie smiled at that. “Sounds like you have some interesting stories to tell.”

“If only you know,” Ha-eun tried to say lightly, though the effect was ruined by the jaw-cracking yawn she couldn’t stifle.

Laughing a little, Jennie teased, “Someone’s a little tired.”

Ha-eun settled back into her pillows, smiling like a fool in the dark. “Yeah, _someone_ woke me up at three in the morning for phone sex because she was so unbearably horny.”

“Oh, shit, that’s right.” For the first time, Jennie realised that given the time difference, it was an ungodly hour back in Seoul. “I’m sorry, sweetie.” She sounded genuinely contrite, and Ha-eun laughed fondly.

“It’s okay, unnie. I’ll just consider it a testament to my amazing photo-taking skills that I made you lose all reason,” Ha-eun teased.

“Yeah, you do that,” Jennie acquiesced, burying her face in her pillow. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Okay. Good night, unnie.” The way Ha-eun was slurring her words slightly let Jennie know that she was all but asleep, and she couldn’t help the fond smile stealing over her face.

“Good night, sweetie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter but I really wanted to get it out tonight, because tomorrow I'm starting a new job and I'm worried I won't have much time juggling full-time uni and part-time work.
> 
> Since finishing my midterms on Wednesday I've uploaded three chapters and one one-shot; never let it be said that I don't feed yall well. I'm big excited for the next couple of chapters, too, and I hope you are too !! I try not to neglect any of the members but god jennie is really something else ;_; I'm weak for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: rimming, facesitting, excessive dirty talk

It was a couple more weeks before the girls were scheduled to go home, and by the end of it, Ha-eun had gotten so many dirty phone calls and sent so many risque pictures that the secret service agent assigned to tap her phone was probably either scarred for life or had chafed his dick. She kind of hoped it was the latter. It was certainly a nicer thought than someone being traumatised by her and the girls.

Who knew they were so kinky?

It wasn’t just Jennie; Jisoo had demanded pictures of her in the cute romper she’d bought her the day she’d worn it to school, then made her hide in the handicapped stall while she called her and made her take off the romper and cum on her fingers. A little something in the morning to help her get through the day, Jisoo had breezily said when Ha-eun asked why she was calling her at this time.

Ha-eun couldn’t object to that, knowing that it was difficult for Jisoo to do things in the morning unless she was properly woken up with an orgasm. Besides, she had known that Jisoo would have some type of reaction to the romper, which was adorable and made her look younger than she really was, especially when paired with the sneakers and braids she’d done her hair in that day.

The white lingerie she’d worn under it had been a little bonus for the older girl. When she’d sent her the picture after she was done of her licking her fingers off, the lace bra and panties very visible in the picture, Jisoo had called her a tease.

She was, but she was good at it, and God knows the girls seemed to like it.

Still, she missed them. Even the PG texts she got from them, cute pictures and videos of whatever they were doing or eating, or an item that made them think of her, made her smile. It was nice to know that she was constantly on their minds, even if it was just as friends. There wasn’t necessarily anything romantic about it; she just genuinely liked them. They were such sweet girls - when they weren’t being mean to her, of course, but since it turned her on like nothing else had before, she supposed she couldn’t bear too much of a grudge.

Jennie was the one to return to Seoul first, and Ha-eun was excited beyond bearing. She had something special planned for each of them, of course, because phone sex was surprisingly a very useful tool for coaxing their secret kinks out of them, but it had been  _ so long _ since she’d had any real life action. This was probably the longest she’d gone since she’d started having sex, and she was so ready for the dry spell to end. She’d gone into sex work to begin with because she liked having sex, so having no actual sex while also being the best paid she’d ever been in her life was very confusing for her.

It wasn’t like she was complaining - the bills for Hanbin’s treatment were starting to come in, and the numbers would have stressed her out enough to need medical care herself if not for the paychecks she was also getting from YG.

Part of her worried about what Hanbin would say if he found out how she was paying for his treatment, but thankfully, for the time being he was too sick to give it much thought, which gave her a little bit of time to think of a cover story. She felt a little bad about having to lie to him, but as accepting as he’d been of her in the past, being bisexual was a very different kettle of fish from being a sex worker.

She sighed as she stood at the kitchen counter in the girls’ dorm, chopping up the ingredients she needed to make soybean stew for the older girl when she came back. She was planning to cook the stew beforehand so it would heat up quickly when they wanted to eat, since this was only the second part of the surprise she had planned for Jennie’s return.

(No prizes for guessing what the first part was.)

She’d also brought some of the side dishes she had at home. She’d learned how to cook simple dishes like the stew she was preparing now and when her brother arrived, she’d done most of the cooking, but surprisingly he’d become quite the savant in the kitchen and was preparing way more elaborate and delicious dishes than she’d ever been able to achieve. Her heart warmed a little as she thought of her brother, who’d picked up the new hobby because he had run out of things to do at home, and had been ecstatic to find that the home delivery culture in Seoul included delivery of groceries.

In fact, the fridge was so full of his experiments these days that she  _ had _ to bring some over, lest things start to go bad.

Throwing the pork, soybean paste and the chilli flakes into the earthenware pot, she sauteed it over the stove until it was cooked before adding the broth and other ingredients, smiling at the fragrant aroma starting to waft through the apartment.

She was done before she knew it and covered the pot with a lid, leaving it on the stove to reheat when they were hungry later, before moving on to the other part of her surprise.

Humming, she drifted back to the bag she’d dumped carelessly over the couch and fished out the collar, buckling it around her neck and twisting it so that the pink bell rested over the hollow of her throat. Checking her phone, she saw that the manager had texted her, letting her know that the car was pulling up to the apartment building.

Grinning like a fool, she quickly stripped out of her clothes, running over to the front door gracelessly and falling to her knees in a rush. Excitement made her limbs shaky as she put the end of the leash between her teeth, waiting with bated breath for Jennie to enter the apartment.

She didn’t have to wait long. Jennie was unlocking the door in less than a minute, eager to get home. Her manager had been acting weird ever since he’d come to pick her up at the airport, and she was glad to be away from him, even if it was strange that he hadn’t even offered to help her with her bags, driving off as quickly as possible once she got everything out of the car.

With a little sigh, she opened the front door and entered the apartment, toeing her shoes off before taking the step out of the doorway and pushing open the second door to the apartment. She wasn’t expecting anyone to be there, knowing that she was the first of the four girls to return to Seoul, and was already thinking about what she could order to eat. She’d missed Korean food while she was away.

Given her distraction, it took her way too long to realise that Ha-eun was kneeling, completely sans clothing, in front of her. Not that the other girl made it easy, just watching her quietly, eyes gleaming in amusement and anticipation.

When she did finally see the younger girl, looking up at her with her leash caught between her teeth, she sucked in a breath. Her hand fell from the handle of her luggage as she made her way over to where Ha-eun was kneeling, her breath starting to come out in excited pants as she looked up at Jennie.

“What are you doing here, sweet thing?” Jennie asked, taking the leash from Ha-eun and using it to pull her up slightly as she bent down to kiss her.

“I missed you so much, mistress,” Ha-eun murmured as she craned her neck eagerly to meet the kiss, her mouth slightly open so that Jennie could slide her tongue into her mouth while the older girl’s long hair fell around their faces like a curtain.

“You’re such a pretty slut,” Jennie cooed when she finally detached herself from Ha-eun, breathing hard from the kiss that had started soft and slow but turned filthy and deep before long.

Instead of responding verbally, Ha-eun just stared up at the other girl, her pupils dilated with arousal as she ran her tongue along her bottom lip, licking up the string of saliva that connected them. She hummed happily as she did so, relishing the taste.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Jennie asked, her brow quirked sardonically. Ha-eun, deep enough in subspace to not react to the slightly mocking tone, just nodded as she sank her teeth into her lip. 

“You just taste really good, mistress,” she confessed breathily, shuffling forwards slightly and resting her chin on Jennie’s denim-clad thigh as she looked up at her, her adoration written clearly across her face.

“Yeah?” Jennie smiled down at Ha-eun, smoothing her hair behind her ear.

“Mhm, let me show you how much I like it?” Ha-eun asked sweetly, moving her hands up the length of Jennie’s legs to hook her fingers in the belt loops of her jeans.

A moment of hesitation, then Jennie was pulling Ha-eun’s hands away from her, the confident, almost condescending expression she wore when she was in her dom space melting away into a tentative, almost panicked look. “No, baby, you don’t have to, I just got off a long-haul flight and-” 

Ha-eun smiled and cut off Jennie’s fussing by pressing a soft kiss to her denim-clad crotch. “I don’t mind, unnie, really,” she said, slipping out of subspace to reassure the older girl. “I mean, if you’re uncomfortable that’s totally fine too,” she rushed to add. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” She reached up to hold Jennie’s hands, pulling them away from her face and pressing gentle kisses to her knuckles.

Understanding what game Ha-eun was trying to play now, Jennie petted her head tenderly, letting her know that she appreciated it even as she cooed, “You’re such a dirty, needy slut, aren’t you? So desperate for your mistress’ pussy you don’t even care that I’ve just spent ten hours on a plane, hmm?”

The slavish excitement in Ha-eun’s eyes gave her away as she nodded frantically, nuzzling into the space between Jennie’s legs.

“Such a worthless, stupid whore, it’s a good thing you’re cute,” Jennie said coldly, catching Ha-eun’s chin in one hand as she held her face still, pressing her thumb into her mouth, the pad of her finger against her tongue as her bottom lip was pushed almost painfully into her teeth. Ha-eun whined wordlessly, attempting to close her lips around Jennie’s finger so that she could suck on it.

“You like that, huh, baby? It’s been difficult for you, with your mistress being gone?”

Ha-eun nodded, pouting slightly around Jennie’s thumb.

“Poor thing, come show me how much you missed me, then,” Jennie invited, and Ha-eun’s eyes lit up as she quickly undid the button on Jennie’s jeans, tugging the zipper down and then pulling the denim down her legs. Not expecting this surprise to be waiting for her when she got home, Jennie had worn an unsexy and comfortable pair of black panties, but that hardly mattered to the younger girl as she moaned, so eager that she basically faceplanted into Jennie’s crotch, mouthing at her clit over the fabric.

Jennie spread her legs a little wider, allowing herself to enjoy the stimulation for a second, before she drew away, causing Ha-eun to whimper.

“Don’t worry, pet,” she soothed, carding her fingers through Ha-eun’s long, silky hair. “Don’t you want to taste it directly?” she prompted, and Ha-eun’s eyes lit up.

“R-really? Can I?” Ha-eun breathed, looking for all the world like Christmas had come early this year, almost squirming in her enthusiasm.

With a small smile, like a queen offering some small favour to a subject, she nodded, and Ha-eun hooked her fingers in the waistband of her panties and drew them down slowly, her eyes wide with awe. Jennie quickly pulled the Chanel sweatshirt she was wearing over her head and dropped it on the floor, uncaring that the shirt probably cost more than Ha-eun’s rent.

“You’re so pretty, mistress,” Ha-eun said softly, making Jennie preen as she unhooked her bra and threw it carelessly away, looking back down at where the younger girl was kneeling in front of her, looking up and biting her lip. Smirking, Jennie fisted her hand in Ha-eun’s hair and pulled her head slightly closer to her pussy.

“Show me how pretty you think I am then,” she suggested with a coy smile.

Ha-eun’s slightly smug smile was thankfully concealed by Jennie’s pussy landing on the lower half of her face, because the dom would have given her hell otherwise. She couldn’t help it, though. Try as she might to act like she was unaffected, the eagerness with which Jennie had manhandled Ha-eun gave away her excitement.

Not that she could blame her. Three weeks was a very long time to be away, and she’d missed the older girl too. Closing her eyes, she gorged herself on Jennie, feasting so enthusiastically that she had to catch herself on the wall to keep from losing her balance. Leaning against the wall by the doorway, Jennie’s head tipped back as she moaned. Without missing a beat, Ha-eun promptly urged Jennie’s leg up and over her shoulder, giving her more access to her core.

“Mmf, fuck, I missed your tongue,” Jennie sighed, stroking Ha-eun’s hair back from her forehead where it had fallen as the kneeling girl ate her out. Her tongue slid between her slippery folds and stroking all the way up to her clit, which she sucked into her mouth. For her part, Jennie used the increased leverage of her leg draped over her shoulder and down her back to pull her further into her pussy.

“God, fuck, you’re such a nasty little whore, aren’t you? So desperate for pussy you don’t even care that I haven’t showered, do you like how it tastes?” The filth pours from Jennie as Ha-eun’s industrious tongue shreds at her brain-to-mouth filter. Not that it’s a problem - in fact, Ha-eun would probably be saying equally filthy things back if her own mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied. Instead, she tried to communicate her thoughts wordlessly, whimpering and groaning into Jennie’s soft, hot flesh.

_ I do like it, I love it, _ she thought, looking up at the older girl with wide eyes, thoroughly enjoying the way Jennie’s breasts heaved with every breath she took. 

It didn’t take long, of course, between how long it had been and the excitement of trying this new kink out, before Jennie was loudly gasping out her orgasm as she creamed all over Ha-eun’s face and tongue. Her eyes shining with happiness, Ha-eun diligently lapped at Jennie, helping her work through her orgasm, until she sagged against the wall. With a giggle, Ha-eun detached herself and pressed a sweet kiss onto Jennie’s pubic mound.

“You’re too good to me,” Jennie said softly, still breathing hard, as she pulled Ha-eun into a standing position.

“No, you’ve been working so hard recently, you deserved the treat,” Ha-eun giggled, resting her cheek on the older girl’s shoulder as her arms wrapped around her waist.

“Still, you deserve a treat for being such a sweet little thing,” Jennie insisted, turning them so that Ha-eun now had her back against the wall, as the rapper’s fingers slid down her body to her pussy.

“Mm, thank you for the offer, unnie, but -  _ ah _ ,” Ha-eun winced as she reached down to grab Jennie’s wrist and stop her from sliding her fingers into her. “Not with those nails you’re not.” Pulling her hand away from her core and lifting it so she could take a good look at the other girl’s hand, she turned it this way and that to admire the manicure. As impractical as it was for fingering her, she had to admit that the manicurist who’d done Jennie’s nails had really gone above and beyond, the long oval nails painted with a shiny bokeh design with rhinestones completing the design.

Pouting, Jennie slid closer, pressing their bodies together as she kissed Ha-eun softly and sweetly, so different from the demanding, harsh kisses they’d shared earlier. “I want to make you feel good too,” she sulked, pulling away slightly and catching Ha-eun’s wrist before dragging her through the apartment to her bedroom.

“It’s okay, you can owe me this one time,” Ha-eun tried to console the older girl, although her heart squeezed a little as she did so. It was just so rare for clients to care about her pleasure, unless of course they were into kinks like overstimulation or edging, and even then her pleasure was more a byproduct of theirs. It made her feel like she was overflowing with affection for Jennie, and she wondered absently if the other girl knew how dangerous she was.

Somehow the thought didn’t sit right with Jennie, though, and she frowned, though Ha-eun couldn’t see it. She wanted Ha-eun to enjoy sex with her, and more than that, there was a sense of power and satisfaction she got from getting her off, feeling her shudder and writhe and moan and know that all of it was because of her.

Sometimes she even thought that she would gladly give up being an idol if it meant she could spend the rest of her life just bringing Ha-eun to orgasm over and over again, and wasn’t that a scary thought. The irony was almost too much to bear - Ha-eun had come into their lives to make it easier for them to cope with the stresses of being idols, and here Jennie was flirting with the idea of giving up being an idol. She didn’t think she would actually  _ do  _ it, but still.

To distract herself from the somewhat strange turn her thoughts had taken, Jennie stopped before her bed, pulling Ha-eun forward by her wrist so she fell onto the bed facefirst, letting out a surprised grunt as her body made impact.

She got her balance and flipped over just in time to see Jennie plant a hand on the mattress next to her as she got onto the bed, hovering over her prone form. Giggling, Ha-eun reached up to loop her arms around Jennie’s neck, pulling her down till she collapsed over her body. It knocked the air out of both of them, but they didn’t quite mind as they exchanged slow, leisurely kisses.

“Mm, I can taste myself on your tongue,” Jennie moaned as she detached herself from Ha-eun’s mouth and started kissing her way down her jaw. Ha-eun, unable to help herself, tilted her head slightly to give the other girl more room to nip at her neck, occasionally biting hard enough that the pain sent a jolt right through her body to her pussy.

“You’re so pretty,” Ha-eun sighed, her hands coming up to cradle Jennie’s face, stroking her cheek with her thumb as she kissed her way down her chest. Jennie looked up with a devilish smirk before closing her teeth around a nipple, causing Ha-eun to give a small shriek as her body came half-off the bed. Frowning now, Jennie pressed her back firmly into the mattress.

“I didn’t say you could move,” she reprimanded as she turned her attention to the other nipple, making sure to give it the same treatment before she continued moving slowly down her smooth, soft belly.

“I - oh, are you sure you want to do that? You don’t have to, really,” Ha-eun started fussing, reaching down to grab Jennie’s face to prevent her from her goal.

Jennie frowned. “You do it for us all the time, what’s the big deal?”

Unexpectedly, Ha-eun flushed. “I just… I mean, a client’s never…” Suddenly shy, she stammered out the hesitant answer, hoping that Jennie would get it without her having to spell it out in so many words.

Jennie gaped at her. “No, really?” 

Ha-eun shrugged, trying to feign nonchalance when she was really so embarrassed now she wondered if it would be too weird if she just crawled under the mattress and stayed there for a couple of hours. “I, it’s just… you know, I like to make my clients’ pleasure the priority, and this is kind of one-sided…”

Jennie rolled her eyes, leaning down to suck Ha-eun’s clit into her mouth and eliciting a loud gasp from the younger girl as she arched her back.

“Sweetie, I can assure you that this is definitely  _ not _ one-sided. Your clients are missing out, you taste so nice,” she commented, licking her lips.

“Ex-clients,” Ha-eun corrected in a breathless voice.

“That’s right, ex-clients,” Jennie said with a gleam in her eyes as she bent her head back down to her task.

She wasn’t the most talented at it - Ha-eun figured it was her first time eating pussy - but she did have a pretty good idea of how the basics worked, drawing from her experiences being eaten out, and between that and the gasped instructions that Ha-eun managed to throw out, it was enough to get the younger girl to orgasm.

When Ha-eun’s world stopped spinning, she looked down to see Jennie resting her chin on her lower belly, grinning at her smugly. The lower half of her face was liberally coated in Ha-eun’s juices, and she realised with a jolt why the girls all seemed to like it when they saw how they’d messed her face. It was an intensely erotic experience.

Smiling back at Jennie, Ha-eun carded a hand through her long, silky hair. “Thank you, unnie,” she said sweetly, trying to convey how appreciative she was about how nice Jennie had been to her.

“It’s no problem, sweetie. But…”

Ha-eun quirked a brow, feeling like she knew what was coming next, based on the way Jennie was squirming slightly and biting her lip.

“Getting you off got me more than a little turned on,” Jennie confessed, and Ha-eun giggled.

“Well, why don’t you come up here and we’ll see what we can do about that,” she suggested, interlocking her fingers with Jennie’s and tugging on her hand gently.

Jennie sat up quickly, intrigued. “Yeah?” she asked.

Biting her lip, Ha-eun nodded. “Yeah, come sit on my face, please, mistress?” 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Jennie cooed as she crawled up, planting a knee on either side of Ha-eun’s face as she started to lower herself onto her mouth.

“Wait,” Ha-eun said hurriedly, causing Jennie to freeze. 

“Is everything okay, baby?”

“Yeah, just… turn around?”

“Turn around? But then my ass will be… oh,” Jennie trailed off as the realization hit, aided along by Ha-eun’s raised brow. Smirking, she readjusted herself. Whatever they were paying the escort, it certainly wasn’t enough, she thought absently as she lowered herself again, appreciating Ha-eun stroking her ass with her thumbs to let her know that it was okay. Did escorts get annual bonuses? She would need to look into that, she wondered as she started to rock back and forth gently on Ha-eun’s face.

Her movements pushed Ha-eun’s face deeper into her ass, not that the younger girl was complaining as she found her nose pressed against Jennie’s asshole as her pussy settled over her mouth. Because, let’s be real, how many people would kill to be buried in Jennie’s ass right now? Hell, Ha-eun would have done it for free, probably. The money was really just the icing on the cake, she thought as she opened her mouth and started licking.

“Mm, that feels nice, sweetie. Do you like that? Being smothered under my ass? You do, don’t you. I can feel your nose on my asshole, you filthy slut. You like how it smells? It’s all sweaty and stinky, just for you, baby, aren’t you a lucky thing.” Jennie’s penchant for dirty talk was in full swing as she raised herself slightly so that Ha-eun could take a breath before she was slamming herself back down on her sub’s face.

This time, though, she positioned her ass over Ha-eun’s mouth, so the younger girl’s lips were pressing right up against her asshole. A thrill shot down her spine as she took in the new sensation, so dirty, so sexy, so  _ powerful. _ She’d performed for audiences of thousands before, but not even the feeling she’d had while singing at Coachella could compare to this.

It was made all the better by how enthusiastically Ha-eun was responding, moaning as she kissed and licked her asshole, sounding for all the world like there was nowhere else she’d rather be. Jennie’s hand slid down to her clit, which felt like it was on fire.

“Yes, that’s it, you dirty girl, worship my asshole,” she hissed. “You’re such a dirty, pathetic whore, you know that? You don’t even deserve this, do you know how many people would kill to be where you are right now?”

Ha-eun moaned in response, licking Jennie’s ass fervently. It was warm and sticky, and she could taste the salt of her sweat and that musky, distinct flavour that ass tended to have, and she  _ loved _ it.

“That’s right, you dumb slut, you’d better appreciate having my ass in your face,” Jennie spat out, her hand rubbing her clit frantically. Ha-eun was alternating between rubbing the flat of her tongue against her ass and drawing little circles around it, enjoying the feel of it fluttering against her face.

“Mm,  _ fuck _ , put your fucking tongue in it,” Jennie ordered breathlessly, then cried out when Ha-eun did just that, stiffening her tongue and probing gently at her asshole. She was barely able to get the tip of her tongue in before it clenched hard, trapping her there, but she just stroked Jennie’s hip soothingly until the older girl slowly relaxed a little more, allowing her to drive a little more of her tongue up her rectum.

“Yes,  _ shit, fuck _ , oh my God, your fucking tongue is in my asshole, that’s so fucking dirty. You like making out with my butt, whore? You know what comes out of there, don’t you, and you still kiss it so sweetly, aren’t you pathetic,” she gasped as she frigged herself to the most intense orgasm she’d ever experienced in her life, groaning loudly as she came to the feeling of Ha-eun moaning into her asshole.

When she was done, she pitched herself onto the bed bonelessly, unable to do more than lie there, trembling. Ha-eun sat up, pushing Jennie’s legs out of the way as she turned to look at the older girl.

“You okay there, unnie?” Ha-eun asked cautiously, observing Jennie’s fucked out expression. The older girl just nodded into the sheets, her eyes closed.

“All right, glad you enjoyed,” she said, patting her flank as she started to move off the bed.

“Nooo,” Jennie whined, grabbing Ha-eun’s wrist and tugging weakly. By now Ha-eun was attuned to the other girl, though, and knew what she wanted, smiling as she lay down next to her and let her snuggle close, trapping her between the wall and the rapper’s body.

Smiling, Ha-eun stroked Jennie’s back as they drifted into a well-deserved nap.

* * *

When Jennie woke up again, she was ravenous, and shook Ha-eun awake. “I’m going to order some food, do you want anything?” she asked the younger girl when she cracked an eye open.

Ha-eun yawned and sat up. “Oh, I made some food, I’ll go heat it up,” she said groggily as she stumbled off the bed.

“Wait, you - what?” Confused, Jennie trailed after her, standing at the kitchen counter and watching her flit around the kitchen, lighting the stove to reheat the soybean stew and pulling various Tupperware containers out of the fridge and popping them into the microwave.

“Can you keep an eye on these, unnie? I want to brush my teeth,” Ha-eun asked, and when Jennie nodded, still a little shell shocked, Ha-eun smiled and went off to the bathroom.

When she re-emerged all minty fresh, Ha-eun helped Jennie set the table, arranging the side dishes in the middle and scooping out the freshly made rice (none of that instant trash tonight, thank you very much) from the rice cooker. Once the stew was bubbling merrily on the pot, she brought it to the dining table.

“This tastes amazing, thank you, Ha-eun-ah,” Jennie moaned around a spoonful of soup, and Ha-eun grinned back at her. 

“I’m glad you like it! I know you missed Korean food while you were away and I wanted to surprise you.”

“You sure did,” Jennie murmured, flushing slightly at the memory of what had transpired earlier.

Ha-eun giggled. “I just wanted to let you know how much I missed you, unnie,” she said playfully, grabbing a piece of kimchi and putting it in her mouth with a bit of rice.

“I missed you too, sweetie,” Jennie said, smiling softly at the other girl. This picture of casual domesticity, more than anything else, was making her heart do strange things in her chest. The sex was great and all, but it was part of Ha-eun’s job scope, after all, and the girls had been assured that she was  _ very _ good at her job before she’d been hired. They sure hadn’t exaggerated, and Jennie was grateful once again that YG spared no expense when it came to keeping Blackpink happy and healthy.

It was just… how cute Ha-eun was when she wasn’t engaged in any lewd acts with the girls that was making things really confusing for her. And it wasn’t just her - Jisoo had confided in her during one of their late night calls that she was concerned she was starting to like their escort a little bit too much, and she was pretty sure the maknaes had already thrown caution to the wind.

There was no one else they could turn to, though. If they told Ha-eun, she might just quit, and the management would definitely replace her if they ever caught wind of what was happening. They just had to figure this out by themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know I'm supposed to be on hiatus but I'd been writing bits and pieces wherever I had time, and I had a lot of free time this weekend so I managed to complete this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this long update!
> 
> I've also started posting my story on Tumblr at @jingabitch so do come say hi if you can! I'm staggering the release of this story on that platform so it'll be a while before it gets caught up with ao3 but I'll be able to do requests, answer any questions you have on the story etc there. :)


	10. Chapter 10

For Chaeyoung’s welcome home gift, Ha-eun had planned something completely different. The Australian girl liked romantic things, liked to feel worshipped and beautiful, and had a hell of a praise kink.

Well, Ha-eun was set to deliver in spades.

She grinned as she surveyed the hotel room. Never let it be said that Kim Ha-eun didn’t go the extra mile, she thought somewhat smugly. The whole cliched movie romance trope was set up in the room - roses on the bed, champagne chilling in an ice bucket, the whole nine yards. Humming as she checked her reflection in the mirror, she marveled at how generous the girls’ manager had been when she asked him if she could do this, basically just handing her the company credit card.

It appeared that CEO Hwang was trying to make up for how YG had treated the girls in the past by spoiling them exceedingly generously, and was happy that the escort she’d hired was more than willing to rise to the occasion.

Ha-eun wondered absently if the black lace teddy she’d bought from Victoria’s Secret with the YG credit card was pushing it, but it had been so pretty (and on sale!) that she hadn’t been able to resist. More straps and cutouts than actual fabric, it went so nicely with the collar she had on.

Walking back to the bed, she perched on the edge of it, careful not to disturb the pattern of rose petals she’d laid out. Grabbing her phone, she checked the time slightly anxiously. She’d coordinated with the girls’ manager and hoped he had conveyed the correct instructions to Chaeyoung. He’d picked her up from the airport earlier this afternoon and was supposed to give her the hotel key and tell her to be here at ten.

It was five minutes to ten and Ha-eun hummed, trying to quell the butterflies in her stomach as she fiddled with her phone case.

Chaeyoung checked her watch as she walked briskly through the hotel lobby, her head down as she ran her fingers along the edge of the key card in her coat pocket. She was almost late for whatever it was Ha-eun had planned, and she cursed inwardly at her friends who’d insisted on having coffee after dinner.

Sure, she was happy to see them - after all, with all of them being idols, it was rare for them to be in the same city at the same time these days - but honestly, the moment the last bite of dessert had cleared her lips, all she could think of was the mysterious instructions her manager had given her before dropping her off at the dorm.

“Meet Ha-eun at ten,” was all he’d said as he passed her the key card, clearing his throat and determinedly avoiding eye contact with her as she’d looked down at the card in her hand.

“All right,” she’d said, surmising from how squirmy he was that Ha-eun had something fun planned out for her. It was exciting, but not fully unexpected - Jennie had crowed to them for days about Ha-eun surprising her at home when she’d returned from her trip to Europe, and Rosé had hoped that something similar would be waiting for her.

It appeared Ha-eun wouldn’t disappoint.

Checking her watch, she hummed under her breath as she pressed the elevator button, pulling the top of her mask up slightly to make sure that she wouldn’t be identified. Glancing around slightly furtively, she stepped into the elevator once it arrived and hastily pressed the button to close the doors, letting out a sigh of relief when the doors slid shut and she was the only one inside.

Biting the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning like a fool, she took the key card out of her pocket again. She’d spent ages staring at it already, flipping it around in her hand and running her fingers along the edges, but she didn’t think she could stop.

Room 1507… that’s where Ha-eun was, and where her treat was. Barely able to keep herself from skipping down the hall to the room, she walked briskly instead, looking at the numbers on the doors on either side of the corridor and mouthing them to herself as she looked for the right one.

Finally reaching Room 1507, she gripped the key card in her hand for a moment, biting her lip nervously, before scanning the card to open the door.

As the lock made a whirring noise, Ha-eun, who was browsing Instagram to kill time, hastily tossed the phone onto the couch by the window before standing up, instinctively smoothing the fabric covering her torso, even though given what she was currently wearing, it seemed a little unnecessary.

Biting her lip, she moved forward slightly, so that the door was in her line of sight. A second later, Rosé entered the room, pulling up short as soon as she caught sight of the younger girl standing there in that teddy with a soft smile on her face.

Taking another step into the room, she saw the edge of the bed, with a few rose petals scattered over it, and curiously came all the way in past the entryway, her mouth slightly open in surprise as she looked at all that Ha-eun had set up. The flowers, the champagne chilling in an ice bucket in the corner, the skimpy lingerie.

Biting her lip nervously at Rosé’s uncharacteristic silence, Ha-eun took a step closer to the older girl. “Do you like it?” she asked.

Instead of responding with words, Chaeyoung stepped forward and pressed her lips against Ha-eun’s, her hands sliding into her hair to hold her still.

When the kiss finally ended, Ha-eun giggled softly as she opened her eyes slowly. “I guess you do like it,” she said, reaching up to slide Chaeyoung’s coat off her shoulders. “You seem a little overdressed,” she commented as Chaeyoung made no motion to help her, just letting the coat slide down her arms and onto the ground.

“You think so?” Chaeyoung asked, her lips quirking up in a half-smirk as she wrapped her arms around Ha-eun’s waist, sliding her hands gleefully along the bare skin left exposed by the teddy. “I could say the same about you.”

“I’ll help you if you help me,” Ha-eun bargained as she wrapped her arms around Chaeyoung to pull down the zipper along her back. As the dress loosened, she pushed the straps off her shoulders excitedly, leaving the older girl clad in just her lingerie.

“Ah, you’re so pretty, unnie, I missed you so much,” Ha-eun sighed, pressing close to Chaeyoung again as she tilted her head up for another kiss, which was graciously provided.

“Aw, I missed you too, baby,” Chaeyoung laughed at the eagerness with which the other girl was molding herself to her body. Without stopping the kiss, Ha-eun backed Chaeyoung gently into the bed, following her when she lost her balance as her calves hit the side of the mattress.

“Mmm, you’re so hot, fuck,” Ha-eun groaned as she trailed kisses slowly down the older girl’s jaw and neck, Chaeyoung tilting her head slightly to give her more access. With her blonde hair fanning across the sheets and the rose petals currently being crushed under her outstretched hand, she felt like she was in a romance novel, or a cheesy prom night date with her boyfriend.

Arching her back to let Ha-eun reach around and undo her bra clasp, Chaeyoung stroked the younger girl’s hair, which currently fell messily all over her torso, tickling her even as Ha-eun was pressing soft kisses onto her collarbone, then the swell of her breast.

“A-ah!” Chaeyoung’s cry, interrupted by her voice breaking as Ha-eun’s tongue laved her nipple, was loud in the cool darkness of the room. “Mm, Ha-eun, that feels nice, sweetie,” she encouraged, and Ha-eun paused to look up, smiling as she closed her teeth around the small bud, her fingers twirling around the other one with experienced dexterity.

“Yeah? You make such pretty sounds for me, unnie, you’re so amazing,” Ha-eun praised as she slid her hand down her taut, defined abs and into her panties. Lying on her side next to Chaeyoung, she watched her expression carefully as she stroked her fingers through her slit gently, gathering up the slick to lubricate her fingers as she softly circled her fingers around her clit.

“Is that good, sweetie?” Ha-eun asked, transfixed as she watched the expression of pleasure bloom across Chaeyoung’s face. The older girl nodded frantically, biting her lip, as her legs moved restlessly. She whimpered as she flexed her hips, seeking more.

“Come on, it’s been almost a month,” Chaeyoung whined, grabbing Ha-eun’s hair near the nape of her neck in her fist and pulling downwards, trying to push the younger girl’s head towards her crotch.

Ha-eun giggled. “Okay, unnie, you only had to ask,” she teased, leaning over her for one more kiss before she trailed her lips slowly down her body. Pulling off Chaeyoung’s panties in a swift motion, she settled comfortably between the singer’s spread legs, pressing kisses up her left thigh.

“Ha-eun-ah,” Chaeyoung complained impatiently, reaching down to hook her fingers around her collar and using it to tug her closer to her pussy.

“Unnie, so impatient,” Ha-eun laughed. “You’re so pretty, I wanted to take my time,” she said even as she bent her head obediently to her task, her breath washing over the older girl’s sensitive cunt.

“You can do that later,” Chaeyoung assured her breathlessly, pushing her head down.

“All right, if you say so,” Ha-eun capitulated without much persuasion, because if she was being honest, she’d missed the older girl too. With a small smile on her face, she slid her tongue up her slit gently, all the way up to her clit.

“Mmm, I missed you and your talented mouth, sweet thing,” Chaeyoung groaned, shifting her weight and spreading her legs a little wider.

“I missed you too, unnie,” Ha-eun giggled. “You taste so good,” she praised the older girl, grinning as her words caused Chaeyoung to roll her hips, pressing her clit harder against her tongue. Sucking her clit in her mouth and flicking her tongue against it, she slowly slid a finger into her pussy, looking up at her face carefully to make sure that she was enjoying it and it wasn’t causing any discomfort.

With a warbled groan and an undulation of her hips, Chaeyoung let her know that it was okay. Just because she was a little shit, Ha-eun carefully added another finger and crooked them slightly, just grazing her g-spot.

“Ughh,  _ fuck!” _ Chaeyoung screamed in English. “A little higher, baby, please,” she cried out, and Ha-eun wasn’t great at English, but she’d sure gotten better at it since she started this job, since the Australian girl often reverted back to her native language during sex when she was too worked up to form words in Korean.

Readjusting according to the barely comprehensible instructions, Ha-eun tried again, this time successfully reaching that spongy patch tucked deep in Chaeyoung that made her writhe and moan. “God, you’re so good to me,” she groaned in response, blinking up at the ceiling with glassy eyes.

Now that she’d found it, Ha-eun smirked as she continued the dual onslaught, her lips and tongue working the singer’s clit over as she relentlessly stimulated her g-spot with her fingers. Chaeyoung was losing the plot, her moans increasing to a fever pitch as she bucked her hips helplessly.

“Mmf - God, fuck, that feels so -  _ Ha-eun-ah!” _ she finally screamed as the dam burst, her body jerking sporadically as she experienced the most powerful orgasm of her life. When it was over and she slumped back into the mattress, she pushed her sweaty, matted hair out of her face and looked down to find Ha-eun grinning up at her, her face and hair completely drenched.

“I - oh,” Chaeyoung murmured, her mind still slowly coming back online as she blinked at the younger girl.

“I told you you could do it, unnie,” Ha-eun said smugly, sitting back on her heels with a soft smile.

“You- I…” Chaeyoung blinked as the dots connected in her mind.

“You mean I-”

“Squirted all over me when you came? Yes you did, and it was glorious,” Ha-eun fairly sang, pitching herself onto the mattress next to Chaeyoung and cuddling close.

Chaeyoung chuckled as she wrapped her arm around the younger girl. “You were right,” she said, closing her eyes as she pressed her lips to Ha-eun’s forehead. She could smell herself all over her face, and she found that she quite liked it.

“Do you want me to return the favour?” Chaeyoung asked, lifting herself up on an elbow as she gazed down at Ha-eun, who was still wearing that teddy, for some reason, even though the top half of it was soaked through now. She slid her hand down her lace-clad body, intending to follow through, but Ha-eun just grabbed her wrist.

“Unnie, you look like you’re about to pass out,” she pointed out, laughing.

“What? No, I’m good to help you out,” Chaeyoung protested.

“It’s okay, you can take a quick power nap if you want to. I know you had a long day. I’ll be here when you get up,” Ha-eun said sweetly, pulling the older girl down gently so her head rested on her chest.

Against every ounce of her willpower, Chaeyoung couldn’t stop the yawn from emerging the moment she was in a reclining position, and Ha-eun stroked her hair as she fell asleep. 

Once Ha-eun was sure that the older girl had dozed off, she squirmed out from under her carefully. She was starting to get cold and wearing wet clothes wasn’t helping, so she took off the teddy, sighing at the rather anticlimactic reveal. Biting her lip, she contemplated sneaking off to the bathroom to finish herself off, since contrary to what she’d told the idol, she really was quite turned on after all that, but looking down at Chaeyoung sleeping so peacefully, she decided against it, unbuckling her collar and laying it on the bedside table instead.

Lying back down and pulling the covers over them both, Ha-eun closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. It was difficult, with her body still thrumming the way it was, but she supposed it was the lot of an escort to put herself last.

Fidgeting uncomfortably, she willed herself to sleep.

* * *

“Ha-eun-ah,” Chaeyoung called softly, brushing the younger girl’s hair off her face. Ha-eun woke easily, having been sleeping only lightly, and blinked up at Chaeyoung, who was hovering over her.

“Oh… you’re awake,” she croaked, reaching for her face.

“Mhm,” Chaeyoung hummed. “I also found your box of treats.”

That woke Ha-eun up fast. “You what?” she asked, sitting up.

“Found that fun little box of delights you had next to the champagne?”

Ha-eun laughed. “What a thing to call it.”

Chaeyoung, undeterred, continued vibrating in her excitement.

“Okay, what do you want to play with first?” Ha-eun asked, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and standing to stretch. When she didn’t hear a response, she turned to look over her shoulder at Chaeyoung, who was blatantly enjoying the view.

“Oh, sweetie, don’t stop on my behalf,” the older girl teased, and Ha-eun rolled her eyes playfully at her, going over to the table in the corner where she’d left the box.

“Bath bombs?” she asked, fishing the aforementioned product out, still in its brown paper bag. This was a really pretty-looking one, too, white with a big pink bow on the front, and there was blue on the inside.

“Sure,” Chaeyoung chirped, already getting up and making a beeline for the bathroom. A second later, Ha-eun heard water running as she started the bath, and she smiled, following the older girl after one last look in the box. 

“Hey sweetie,” Chaeyoung said, turning away from the tub to smile at Ha-eun as she entered the bathroom.

“Hi yourself, unnie,” Ha-eun said, walking up to where the older girl was standing, bent over the tub, with her hand in the water testing the temperature. Putting a hand on her bare back, she bent to kiss her cheek before pulling the bath bomb out of its packaging and presenting it to her.

“What do you think?” she asked, holding it in front of her face to let her sniff at it.

“Mmm, orange-scented, I like it!” she said after a dramatic sniff with her eyes closed.

“I’m glad it meets your approval, Your Highness,” Ha-eun teased, dropping the bath bomb into the now half-full tub. They both watched as it bobbed and fizzed in the water, the pink and white foam spinning away as blue started to emerge.

“Ooh, it’s so pretty,” Chaeyoung gushed, clapping her hands in delight. Ha-eun dipped her hand in the water, splashing it slightly to spread the foam more, before sliding into the bath with a happy sigh.

“Baby, I can’t believe you didn’t wait for me!” Chaeyoung complained, continuing to fuss even as she followed Ha-eun into the tub.

“Aww, I’m sorry, let me make it up to you?” Ha-eun cooed, opening her arms and letting the older girl settle against her, tilting her head back to rest it on her shoulder. 

“Okay, how are you going to do that, though?” Chaeyoung asked, giggling as Ha-eun trailed soft kisses down her neck.

“Mmm, I can think of some things,” Ha-eun hummed slightly distractedly as she tweaked and rubbed a nipple between her fingers.

“You are most creative,” Chaeyoung agreed, her voice breaking halfway as she gasped in pleasure.

“Mhm,” Ha-eun agreed. “We can discuss that later, though,” she said with a smirk as she let her hand fall slightly so it rested on Chaeyoung’s waist instead, biting her lip to hold laughter back at the huff Chaeyoung made.

“Aw, it’s okay, baby, I’ll make it up to you later,” Ha-eun promised. “Now, tell me about your trips, I wanna know all about them!” Never having left Korea before, she was excited to live vicariously through her stories.

Shifting so that she was resting more comfortably against the escort, Chaeyoung closed her eyes contentedly as she started telling her about all the stuff she’d been up to while overseas.

* * *

When the water had gotten cold, they rinsed off and got into the fluffy dressing gowns that the hotel provided. Ha-eun had to wash her hair, and Chaeyoung laughed madly as she tossed a spare towel over her head, completely obscuring her face.

“I-  _ unnie!” _ Ha-eun protested as Chaeyoung vigorously rubbed the towel over her head, cackling at the way Ha-eun helplessly thrust her hands out, trying to regain her bearings. When she finally relented and pushed the towel off her head, Ha-eun frowned at her, trying her best to swallow the giggles that threatened to bubble up.

It didn’t work for long, though. Just making eye contact with the older girl and seeing the mirth reflected in her eyes was enough, and both of them burst into childish giggles.

Eventually they managed to get themselves together and migrated back to the room, where Ha-eun grabbed the champagne out of the ice bucket. “We should probably drink this soon, or all the ice will melt and the champagne will get warm,” she said, looking into the bucket.

“All right,” Chaeyoung, sitting on the bed, agreed.

Passing the dripping bottle to her, Ha-eun went to the cabinet to grab two glasses. “Will you do the honours?” she asked Chaeyoung.

“Ooh, fancy,” Chaeyoung responded with delight. “What are we drinking to tonight?”

“People’s Choice Awards?” Ha-eun suggested.

“That works,” Chaeyoung giggled as she began ripping the foil off the top of the bottle.

Finally reaching the cork, she popped it with fanfare, watching as it sailed straight into a wall. “To Blackpink’s continued success!” Ha-eun said, clapping her hands, before grabbing the champagne glasses and holding one under the mouth of the bottle to catch the champagne currently spilling from it before it made a mess.

When both glasses were full, they sat back on the bed, resting against the headboard and sipping the fizzy beverage.

“Mmm, this is really nice,” Chaeyoung said, looking into the glass. “Did you pick this out?”

“No, your manager did,” she responded. “This is the first time I’m having champagne. Did he pick a nice one?”

“Mhm, I like this a lot,” Chaeyoung said, smiling into the glass. Their manager truly had all their preferences down to a science, and it showed.

“Unnie?” Ha-eun said, resting her head on Chaeyoung’s shoulder.

“Hmm?”

“I’m glad you’re back,” she confessed, rubbing her face against the terrycloth covering her shoulder, like a cat.

“Aww, sweetie,” Chaeyoung cooed, reaching over to pet the younger girl’s head.

Leaning up slightly, Ha-eun pressed a soft kiss to Chaeyoung’s lips, which quickly turned heated, with them hastily getting each other out of the fluffy bathrobes. Just as Ha-eun’s hand was about to make its way between Chaeyoung’s legs, the older girl pulled away with a gasp. “Wait, wait,” she protested, getting off the bed and hurrying over to the box. “I want to try out some of the stuff you got.”

Lounging on the bed with the bathrobe now pooling around her, mostly held in place solely by the belt still tied around her waist, Ha-eun watched with mild curiosity as Chaeyoung rooted around in the box. She’d gotten everything Chaeyoung had mentioned over the past few weeks of phone sex and sexting, and even some bonus items she’d figured the idol might enjoy from her breathy, gasped confessions, and she wondered what would draw her eye first.

There was some clinking as she rummaged around, then Chaeyoung came back to the bed with her selected items in her hand. Ha-eun raised a brow at the older girl as she saw the nipple clamps and pink fur-lined leather cuffs she’d selected.

“These are very pretty,” Chaeyoung said approvingly, dangling the cuffs in front of Ha-eun’s face, and the escort smirked.

“I had a feeling you’d like them,” she said somewhat smugly, silently patting herself on the back.

Dropping the cuffs onto the bed, Chaeyoung began fiddling with the nipple clamps and Ha-eun gently took them from her and showed her how to use them. She’d gotten a fairly beginner-friendly pair, alligator clamps with a little screw to tighten them. Once Chaeyoung had gotten the hang of it, she grinned with satisfaction then gave Ha-eun a sinister smirk.

“You’re going to be so good for me, aren’t you, sweetie?” she asked, grabbing the collar off the bedside table and leaning over to fasten it around Ha-eun’s collar.

Once it was on, she reached up and cupped the younger girl’s soft cheek in her hand, and Ha-eun leaned into the touch, closing her eyes as the singer stroked her thumb across her cheekbone.

_ “Unnie-”  _ This time, her voice held a distinctly whiny tone, and Chaeyoung had to bite back her satisfied grin.

“Aww, my poor sweetie, it’s been difficult for you while I’ve been away, hasn’t it?” Chaeyoung cooed. Ha-eun nodded, looking up pitifully at the older girl.

“Poor baby girl, it’s okay, I’m going to take good care of you tonight,” Chaeyoung promised, really slipping into her role. Ha-eun smiled as she saw the change in Chaeyoung’s eyes as she cuffed her wrists. The headboard wasn’t wrought-iron, so she couldn’t restrain her movement in that way, but she just pressed her hands into the mattress above her head. “Don’t move your hands, okay?”

Ha-eun nodded, craning her neck upwards to look at her cuffed hands. As a result, she was caught off-guard when Chaeyoung fastened the first clamp, and squeaked at the sensation. Smirking down at the younger girl, Chaeyoung hooked the chain connecting the clamps to her collar, then put the other one on.

“Don’t you look pretty today?” she said, affectionately brushing Ha-eun’s hair off her face, and the sub preened a little under her hand.

“Really?”

“Yes, you’re such a pretty baby,” Chaeyoung assured her, leaning down to kiss her. They made out languidly for a moment, until Chaeyoung ‘accidentally’ brushed her hand over Ha-eun’s nipple, causing her to arch her back and moan.

“Oops, sorry, baby, are you okay?” Chaeyoung asked, pulling back with a little frown.

Ha-eun bit her lip as she fought the urge to wriggle against the mattress, rubbing her thighs together surreptitiously to get just that little bit of friction. “Yes, it’s just a little sensitive,” she forced out.

“Good, that means the clamps are working,” Chaeyoung said with a little smirk as she slid her hand down Ha-eun’s belly to her pussy. “Did you miss me, sweetheart? Did you have to touch yourself while I was away?”

Tugging at the handcuffs, Ha-eun whimpered as she nodded. “I did, I missed you so much, unnie,” she whined.

“I’m going to make it all up to you tonight, okay?”

Ha-eun nodded eagerly, not sure what Chaeyoung had in mind but down for it anyway. She wasn’t left waiting for long.

“I’m going to match every orgasm you had on the phone with one in real life tonight, sweetie.”

“Wait, what -”

“Were you counting? Because I was. I counted nine, plus the one you were so generous to give me earlier and I didn’t reciprocate, so that’s ten.”

“Unnie, wait a minute -” This was going a little fast; she hadn’t expected Chaeyoung to want to explore overstimulation tonight although in hindsight, she shouldn’t have been so surprised given how many times the older girl had expressed her interest in this kink.

Chaeyoung’s hand paused in its ministrations between Ha-eun’s legs. “Yes, sweet thing?”

“Take care of me please, unnie?” Ha-eun gave in and leaned into her role, widening her legs slightly to give the older girl more access as she pouted up cutely.

“You’re such a good girl,” Chaeyoung praised, fingering her in earnest now, her fingers sliding slickly in and out of the younger girl’s pussy as she rubbed small circles over her clit with her thumb. “Can you cum for me like this, baby?”

Biting her lip as she moved her hips in rhythm to Chaeyoung’s hand, her eyes tightly shut, she nodded.

“Do it, baby, cum for unnie,” Chaeyoung encouraged, looking on triumphantly as Ha-eun’s moans increased in pitch and volume, her hips rolling more forcefully for a moment before she came, clenching tightly around her fingers over and over again.

“That was a good start, don’t you think?” she asked almost conversationally as she pulled her fingers out of Ha-eun, wiping them on her thigh. Ha-eun wrinkled her nose at the sensation of the viscous liquid being smeared onto her skin, but didn’t otherwise react as she smiled at the older girl.

“Yeah… it was.” After her orgasm, she was boneless and relaxed on the bed, but that didn’t last long as Chaeyoung began rubbing and twisting at her nipples again to get her revved for number two.

“A-ah, unnie,” Ha-eun moaned in response, wincing at how sensitive she was after her orgasm. A moment later, one hand was replaced by her mouth as it trailed its way back down to her clit. It wasn’t long before two and three followed, and Ha-eun was trembling slightly all over.

“You good, sweet thing?” Chaeyoung asked, checking in with the younger girl, and she blinked as she nodded, words beyond her at the moment.

“Good girl,” she praised, kissing her way down her body to use her tongue on her. By four, there was definitely some pain mixed in with the pleasure, and at five, Ha-eun screamed as a sharp pain burst through the sensitive flesh during her orgasm.

When she finally quietened, her thighs wouldn’t stop shaking and tears ran from her eyes. Sweat ran down her temples into her hair and coated her body with a light sheen, and she felt like an absolute mess.

“You’re doing so well, sweetie, you look so pretty like this,” Chaeyoung cooed, and if Ha-eun had had her wits about her, she would have made a snarky comment about how the older girl was clearly blind if she thought  _ this _ was pretty.

But she didn’t, so she just lay there, only half paying attention as Chaeyoung got off the bed and went back to the box, humming as she looked for the vibrator she’d seen in there earlier. Finding it, she hummed under her breath as she made her way back to the bed.

Ha-eun blinked as Chaeyoung came back into her field of vision, twisting a little to get a better look at the older girl.

“This will be helpful, don’t you think?” she asked as she waved the vibrator in front of Ha-eun’s face, watching with glee as the younger girl blanched.

“Yes, unnie,” was all she said though, blinking back tears of discomfort. Fully immersed in subspace now, she had completely immersed in the narrative of how good, how  _ kind _ Chaeyoung was to make her cum so many times, to make up for how difficult it had been while she was away.

Sensing the sub’s determination to make it all the way to ten, Chaeyoung cooed softly at her as she lay next to her for a moment, grabbing a corner of one of the bathrobes lying haphazardly on the bed and patting the sweat off her face. “You’re doing so well, sweetie, halfway there, okay? I’m so proud of you, baby,” she praised her as she straddled her waist.

With a shaky exhale, Ha-eun nodded, and Chaeyoung dipped her head for a soft kiss as she grabbed the vibrator and turned it on to the lowest setting. Pulling back slightly, she pressed it gently to her clit, watching as Ha-eun gave a strangled moan and the cuffs clinked slightly as her body tensed up again.

She was so sensitive by now that six, seven and eight tore through her with ease, and by now she wasn’t sure whether it was pleasure or pain that made her gasp and seize up. After eight, Chaeyoung pulled the vibrator away, letting her catch her breath as she panted and her body sporadically jerked with the aftershocks.

“Unnie,” she whispered, and Chaeyoung immediately turned off the vibrator altogether so she could listen to what the escort had to say.

“What is it, baby girl?” she asked, running her hand soothingly up and down her side.

Licking her lips, which were bruised and bleeding a little from how hard she had been biting them, she croaked, “I feel a little selfish, unnie.”

“Yeah? Why’s that, sweet thing?”

“I’m the only one… who feels good, unnie.”

“Don’t say that, baby. It turns me on to get you off, you make such pretty sounds for me.”

Ha-eun pouted. “Let me touch you, please, unnie?” she begged so sweetly, tugging on the handcuffs even as she kept her hands up over her head obediently. Unable to resist her, Chaeyoung obligingly reached up to undo the cuffs, smiling down at the younger girl as she brought her arms back down, rubbing at her wrists.

“You ready for the last two, sweetie?”

Ha-eun bit her lip. “Yeah, but…”

“Yes?”

“Come sit on my face?”

“How could I say no to my pretty baby?” Chaeyoung said, rubbing her nose against Ha-eun’s for a moment before sitting up and getting into position. Swinging her leg over so that she was straddling the younger girl’s face, she looked down to make sure Ha-eun was okay before lowering herself gently.

“Mmm, you always taste so nice, unnie,” Ha-eun mumbled into Chaeyoung’s pussy as it slowly enveloped her face, unerringly seeking out her clit as she began to suck on it.

“You’re so good to me, sweet thing,” Chaeyoung gasped as she grabbed the vibrator again, pressing it to Ha-eun, who immediately jolted and cried out in response. For the space of three gasping breaths, she couldn’t focus on anything else, pressing her face into the older girl’s thigh, before she collected herself enough to return to her task.

“Mm, such a good girl for me, sweetie,” Chaeyoung praised as she felt Ha-eun resume eating her out, muscle memory allowing her to find precisely the right spots despite her distraction. If it wasn’t for her increasingly laboured breathing and the way her hips canted upwards, alternately pressing into and trying to get away from the vibrator, she wouldn’t even have known she was close.

“Cum for me, sweetheart,” Chaeyoung murmured as the way her hips jerked grew more frenzied, and a second later Ha-eun’s tongue flattened against her clit, unable to keep moving as she came for the ninth time.

Exhausted, she let out a low, pained moan even as she continued eating Chaeyoung’s cunt, determined now for them to cum at the same time. 

“Mmm, you’re such a good girl, come for me one last time, please sweetheart,” Chaeyoung encouraged, forcing the words out through moans and gasps as she felt herself get close to her orgasm too. Finally, they both came at the same time, Chaeyoung with a blissful series of moans as Ha-eun screamed in pleasure and agony.

When it was over, Chaeyoung moved with shaky limbs to lie down next to the younger girl, who was completely exhausted. “Sweetheart, you okay?” she asked, grabbing the bathrobe again to dab at her face, and Ha-eun, eyes closed, managed one weak nod.

“I’ll get a cloth to clean you up, just wait here, okay?” she murmured soothingly, stroking her hair softly, and Ha-eun, despite her exhaustion, forced herself to reach out and grab Chaeyoung’s wrist. 

“No… we can clean up later,” she said so softly it was like a breath of air. One jaw-cracking yawn later, she was out cold, and Chaeyoung huffed out a quiet laugh as she pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Later,” she agreed, snuggling up next to the sleeping girl and closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this behemoth of a chapter really got away from me, and my pwp fic is now 30k words long with no end in sight im SCREAMING. there isn't even much of a plot it's just chapter after chapter of shenanigans.
> 
> it's been a little while, but i hope you enjoy!! and come say hi on tumblr (@jingabitch) if you did. it's a lot of fun, i promise.


	11. Chapter 11

Jisoo, more than any of the other girls, loved to dress Ha-eun up. You’d think it would be one of the others, maybe Jennie with her love of fashion, but even though she wished she could go shopping with Ha-eun like they were normal girls, she rarely bought things for the escort.

Jisoo, on the other hand, delighted in it. Almost every week there was some delivery arriving at the dorm that she’d ordered online for Ha-eun, and almost all of them were cutesy clothes; rompers, pastels and white, and babydoll dresses. Without needing much explanation, Ha-eun accepted it as one of the older girl’s quirks, chalking it up to her mommy kink. The clothes weren’t necessarily her style, but she was happy enough to play along. She knew it turned the older girl on when she dressed up in her clothes and went out, almost like a secret stamp of possession.

Which was another thing – even though it was usually impossible for her to indulge in this kink, Ha-eun was fairly sure that there was an exhibitionist streak in the idol. Not that she necessarily wanted to have sex in public; it was more like she wanted others to know that Ha-eun was hers in some way. It explained her enthusiasm for buying Ha-eun so many clothes and that remark she’d made that one time Ha-eun had gone to the studio and they’d made her crawl to the van behind them.

Shivering at the memories, Ha-eun bit her lip as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. It was probably stupid to put makeup on tonight, when she was sure it would end up a smeared mess all over her face, but with where they were going, and who she was going to be with, she just felt a little insecure about going barefaced.

Dabbing on a natural-looking lip tint that she knew wouldn’t smear, Ha-eun stepped back and looked over her appearance again. She was dressed in one of Jisoo’s gifts, a gorgeous pale pink number that probably cost more than her rent. It had an A-line skirt that puffed out almost like a tutu and ended right above her knee, and a strapless bodice, cinched in at the waist with a bow that rested over her stomach. Her hair was curled lightly and pinned back into a half-updo that had taken way more time (and almost burns) than she’d expected when watching the instruction video, and matching pink heeled pumps with slim ankle straps completed the look.

Well, not completely. Ha-eun picked up the slender collar that the girls had gifted her and buckled it around her neck, adjusting it so that the ring in the middle sat against her throat properly. She’d had to take the bell off to make it dinner-appropriate, but it still made the point nicely, she thought. And they’d gotten such a pretty one that it almost looked like a trendy choker, just a slightly edgy accessory. G-Dragon had certainly worn more adventurous items in his life, she figured, stroking the delicate leather with her fingertips.

Checking her phone, she saw that Jisoo was already waiting downstairs, and she hurried out of her room, grabbing her little purse as she went. “Bye, Han-bin! Be good and make sure you get to bed early!” she yelled at her brother, who was locked in his room doing God-knows-what. She checked once more that there was enough food for him – silly, really, since he’d all but taken over all the cooking in their home by now – then left.

Exiting her apartment building and coming down the short flight of steps to the street, she smiled when she saw the black Lexus parked outside her building. Sleek and luxe but still nondescript, it was the perfect vehicle for their date. She opened the back door and climbed in.

“Good evening, Jisoo-unnie,” she said, sliding closer to the older girl and trying her best to give the older girl a hug in the limited space available. She smiled and leaned in for the embrace, stretching one arm out to pat Ha-eun on the back. When Ha-eun settled back into her seat on the other side of the backseat, she gasped in surprise as she leaned forward, bracing herself on the back of the passenger seat. “Manager-oppa, you’re driving tonight? I thought you’d be off,” she greeted the manager, who was in the driver’s seat.

He smiled at her, making eye contact in the rearview mirror. “As if you two could be trusted to behave around a random driver,” he teased. Ha-eun giggled and blushed but didn’t deny his charge as she sank back into her seat. Reaching over, she took Jisoo’s hand in hers and squeezed it, smiling at the idol.

“You look really pretty tonight, unnie,” she praised the older girl, who smiled in acknowledgement and tugged on Ha-eun’s fingers so that she had to lean over slightly. Hooking her fingers in the collar, Jisoo closed the rest of the distance between them.

“You look good too, baby girl,” she breathed before pressing her lips against the escort’s.

Ha-eun’s breath escaped with a soft, sultry moan, as she slid her free arm over Jisoo’s shoulder, pulling the older girl closer. Their seatbelts inhibited their movements, however, and with a little huff of frustration, Jisoo shook her hand free from Ha-eun’s and used it to pop open the buckle on her seat belt, ignoring Ha-eun’s gasp of surprise as the belt whizzed past her ear and back to its spot beside the door.

A second later, between the combined efforts of the two girls, Ha-eun was half in Jisoo’s lap. Giggling, she wrapped her arms around the older girl’s neck and deepened the kiss in a way that had been impossible in their previous position, the glide of her tongue against Jisoo’s making the other girl moan into her mouth.

Ha-eun could barely hide her smirk of satisfaction at that. These girls may be dommes, but she was clearly the one in charge, her experience making it easy for her to tell what she should do or say to garner the perfect response.

“Jisoo-yah, Ha-eun-ah, this isn’t safe!” The manager’s slightly panicked voice cut through the heady atmosphere filling the backseat, and Ha-eun started to jerk away from Jisoo and return to her seat. She knew from his tone of voice that the manager was wildly uncomfortable and using safety as an excuse to have them return to their own seats, and truth be told, she felt a little bad for him. It was one thing to have to arrange the girls’ secret trysts with her, but to actually be present for it must be incredibly uncomfortable for him.

Jisoo, however, didn’t see it the same way and huffed as she clutched Ha-eun tighter to her. “I’ll hold on tight, it’s fine,” she said in a husky voice, nuzzling at Ha-eun’s neck before pressing a series of kisses down the side to the collar. Ha-eun shivered in the older girl’s grip.

“Unnie, save it for later,” she whispered into Jisoo’s ear, before sucking her earlobe into her mouth and then trailing her tongue down her neck softly. The older girl looked a little dazed, and Ha-eun took the opportunity to escape back to her own seat, clicking her seat belt back into place as she winked teasingly at the other girl. To Jisoo, it seemed like Ha-eun was being a brat on purpose so that she could punish her later, but the manager gave her a grateful look through the rearview mirror, which she accepted gracefully with a small nod.

Reaching over, she tangled her fingers with Jisoo’s and gave them a little squeeze. “I missed you, unnie,” she said, biting her lip for extra cuteness. Jisoo seemed to melt as she squeezed Ha-eun’s hand back.

“I missed you too, baby girl,” Jisoo said, her voice starting to return to normal.

They continued to make small talk all the way to the restaurant, a highly exclusive (and expensive) one that Ha-eun had chosen precisely because it was only celebrities and chaebol family members who could afford it. That meant that no one would bat an eye at Jisoo from Blackpink being there with a random girl, since it was the new hot spot for discreet yet special dates with secret spouses, mistresses – you name it. It was a great way for Jisoo to indulge in her kink without risking anything.

Even the entrance to the restaurant was discreet – there was a private elevator from the carpark of the building that opened straight into the restaurant. That section of the carpark was cordoned off so that only patrons with a reservation could enter, and there was strictly no paparazzi. Jisoo was impressed at how thorough the security was and the way she’d had to roll down her window to show that it was, indeed, Kim Jisoo of Blackpink whose name the reservation was under before the car was allowed into the restricted section, and told Ha-eun as much. “How did you even find this place?” she asked.

Ha-eun laughed lightly. “You forget what my job is, unnie,” she said lightly, and it was all that was said on the topic. In truth, it had been one of Ha-eun’s previous clients, a wealthy chaebol heir in a loveless arranged marriage, who’d first brought her here, but she didn’t think Jisoo needed to know that. None of them really asked her for more details about her previous clients than was necessary, and it wasn’t like Ha-eun could say much anyway, since most of her clients would prefer to remain anonymous.

When the car pulled up at the drop-off point in front of the private elevator, doormen leapt into action, pulling open the car doors. Before Jisoo and Ha-eun left the car, the manager said bade them goodbye with a, “Have fun! Don’t do anything that would land you in the news tomorrow!”

Jisoo scoffed. “Ha-eun could get on her knees for me on the street and the paparazzi still wouldn’t think it was what it was,” she said, rolling her eyes. Ha-eun stifled a giggle with her hand, because it was true. As much as the public loved to see the girls and boys of various groups being close and affectionate with each other, they really were pretty dense when it came to actual same-sex relationships because it was such a conservative society.

The manager sighed. “Be that as it may…” Ha-eun was sure he’d said more, but the car doors slammed shut before he could get the rest of his warning out, and then they were on their way.

Jisoo came around the car and joined Ha-eun on the little carpet leading to the elevator lobby, and Ha-eun giggled and put her hand out, waiting for the older girl to take it. Together, they walked into the lobby, another doorman opening the door for them as they approached.

Thankfully, they were alone in the elevator – a detail Ha-eun was sure was intentional, given the clientele of this place – and Jisoo crowded the younger girl against the wall the moment the doors closed. Since the restaurant was on the top floor for a stunning view of the Seoul skyline, the elevator ride was over a minute long, and Jisoo was keen to use the time well.

“You’re going to be a good girl for me tonight, aren’t you, baby girl?” she breathed, leaning in.

Ha-eun bit her lip, the commanding tone Jisoo used bringing heat to her cheeks. “Yes, mommy, I’ll be good,” she said in a small voice, fisting her hands in her own skirt.

Jisoo, looking down, saw and tutted, gently working her fingers out of the fabric. “Don’t do that, baby girl. You’ll wrinkle it.”

The wide-eyed look Ha-eun flashed her in response wasn’t entirely for show.

When the elevator doors opened, Jisoo and Ha-eun were once again standing demurely next to each other, no sign of what had just transpired between them. The maître d’ greeted them as they stepped out, and escorted them to their table, which was in the middle of the dining area, in plain sight of the other patrons, so perfectly placed that it felt like they were on display.

After sitting down, Jisoo and Ha-eun continued chatting while holding hands across the table, looking for all the world like they were on a regular date. The only sign that this was anything more was the fact that Jisoo ordered everything at the table, including the wine and Ha-eun’s food, while the younger girl just smiled adoringly at her, letting her take charge.

It was moments like this that made Jisoo feel alive – taking control, not necessarily to force her own will on someone else, but to take care of them. Picking out Ha-eun’s clothes and meal made her feel powerful, but also like for once, she was necessary and appreciated, something that was more exhilarating to her than she could put into words.

Once she’d caught the younger girl up on all her fun adventures while travelling, Ha-eun started talking about what she’d been up to while the girls had all been away. Apart from sexting, they really hadn’t spoken that much since Jisoo had been busy with work and didn’t have much time to chat, and she was excited to hear about what Ha-eun had been up to. None of them said it, but the girls enjoyed living normal college lives vicariously through Ha-eun’s stories.

If she amended or censored them to maintain the girls’ rosy image of what it was like and remain entertaining and lighthearted to avoid bringing the mood down, they didn’t need to know.

The food was, of course, spectacular, even though Jisoo was hesitant to finish it. She’d been reading hate comments about her weight online again, and thought that maybe she should get more serious about losing weight. After all, she had to stand next to Rosé and Lisa all the time, which inevitably invited comparison with the taller and more slender girls.

Ha-eun, who noticed Jisoo pushing her food around her plate, reached over again and squeezed the hand that wasn’t holding her fork. “Unnie, are you feeling okay? No appetite?”

Jisoo tried to disguise her grimace as a smile. “No, just… this is full of calories,” she said, trying to sound lighthearted about it.

Ha-eun frowned. “Unnie, you don’t have to finish it if you don’t want to, but you should also just finish it if you want. You’re allowed one cheat meal once in a while,” she encouraged the older girl.

“I have to stand next to Lisa and Chaeng, though, and they always look so thin,” Jisoo fussed. “Sometimes the fans say I’m getting too big.”

“Okay, that is so _not_ true, unnie. And you’re gorgeous, okay? You’re perfect just the way you are. If anyone says you’re too big I’ll go beat them up,” Ha-eun said fiercely. “Now finish your food, and if I see you skimping on dessert, we’re going to have words.”

Seeing how annoyed the normally cheerful and easy-go-lucky girl was on her behalf, Jisoo couldn’t help but smile. It had been a long time since someone had given her an unreserved compliment; she knew she was the visual of the group and her face was pretty, but comments were always caveated with her non-ideal body type. Picking up her fork again, she dug into her food with renewed gusto, allowing herself to enjoy it for the first time in what felt like ages. It wasn’t that easy to put away all the expectations and negative thoughts that had become an intrinsic part of her relationship with food after so many years, but she let herself disregard them, just for tonight. After all, it was a night for indulgence and decadence.

Satisfied by Jisoo’s eagerness to keep eating her food, Ha-eun nodded and went back to her meal.

After dessert, which was just as amazing as the rest of the dinner, they paid the bill and then went to the restroom. While Jisoo was drying her hands, Ha-eun backed her against the marble wall and nuzzled her nose into the older girl’s décolletage. “Ha-eun-ah, we shouldn’t, anyone could walk in,” Jisoo protested halfheartedly even as she tilted her head up to give the escort more room to work with.

Ha-eun, busy trailing kisses up Jisoo’s neck, just whined, “But mommy, you’re so pretty.” She knew she couldn’t leave a mark because she’d probably get hell from Jisoo’s makeup artist, so she licked a stripe up her neck to her ear gently, causing the idol to shiver under her tongue. “Just a little bit, please?” she whispered into her ear.

“Okay, baby girl, but only because you asked so nicely,” Jisoo breathed, fisting her hand in Ha-eun’s hair, probably messing up the pretty curls, though neither of them much cared at the moment.

Giggling, Ha-eun pressed closer, letting Jisoo wrap her other arm around her waist as she leaned in to kiss her. They made out languidly in the restroom as the minutes slipped by slowly, until footsteps coming briskly down the hall caused them to break apart hastily, smoothing their clothes out so what they were doing wasn’t so painfully obvious. Ha-eun’s foresight with her lip colour meant that Jisoo’s neck remained unscathed, but unfortunately the older girl’s pretty lipstick was smudged around her mouth and Ha-eun’s.

Ha-eun pressed her lips together to stifle her mirth as she cleaned up around Jisoo’s lips with her thumb. When the door swung open, they sprang apart guiltily like scalded cats, but the lady who’d come in didn’t even spare them a second glance, simply walking past them to the stalls.

“Come on, we should go,” Ha-eun said, taking Jisoo’s hand and leading her back to the elevator. It was clear what they’d just been up to, because Ha-eun’s hair was all messy from Jisoo pulling on it, and Jisoo’s lipstick was all over Ha-eun’s face despite her best attempts to wipe it away, but the staff were used to stuff like this happening at their restaurant by now and didn’t react in any way, bidding them goodbye as they stepped into the elevator with their sanguine smiles firmly in place.

“Wow, this place really is something else,” Jisoo marveled once the doors slid shut and they were in private, going back down to the carpark. Ha-eun had already texted the manager to let him know they were done, and he was waiting for them where he’d dropped them off.

“Isn’t it, though?” Ha-eun laughed. “I think I saw a congressman with an actress in a corner. This place is perfect, though. No gossip or paparazzi because everyone here has something to hide.”

“You’re so smart,” Jisoo praised Ha-eun, sliding closer to her. “I didn’t even know places like this existed.”

“Yeah, perk of the job, I guess,” Ha-eun responded dryly, although the effect was undercut by the giggle she couldn’t quite hold back as Jisoo’s arms wrapped around her waist. Before they could get into it, however, a ding notified them that the elevator doors were about to open, and they made sure to be standing an appropriate distance from each other.

The ride back to the dorm was laced with tension, Ha-eun trying to keep things as normal as possible out of consideration to the manager driving them, but unable to keep from shooting Jisoo heated looks every once in a while.

Ha-eun could tell that the manager was glad to be rid of them for the night when he pulled into the drop-off point for the dorm building. He peeled out of there like the hounds of hell were after him, leaving Jisoo and Ha-eun staring bemusedly at the car as it left. “Do you think he’s in a hurry?” Ha-eun deadpanned, causing Jisoo to snort out a laugh as she took Ha-eun’s hand and pulled her into the building.

The apartment was thankfully empty, the other girls having made other plans (or, in Lisa’s case, in Thailand visiting her family) to let Jisoo have her fun. The lack of jealousy and the support that the girls had towards each other was something that Ha-eun admired; high school girls were all catty and annoying, too insecure to form real friendships with each other, and she hadn’t had the best luck making female friendships in university either, what with being busy with her job and all.

She was still thinking about it when Jisoo pushed her down onto the couch, straddling her lap. From the soft kisses and gentle touches Jisoo lavished on her, Ha-eun could tell she wasn’t in the mood for anything rough, despite what she’d said earlier, and she provided the soft, romantic experience that she sensed the older girl craved. It wasn’t necessarily uncommon – all of the girls had moments where they were overwhelmed with their lives, where they just wanted someone to hold them and tell them everything would be okay, that they were doing well, and despite Ha-eun’s subby tendencies she was more than adept at working the softer aspects into their trysts if they needed it.

It was, after all, why she was the best at what she did.

Jisoo never tugged on Ha-eun’s collar, which was her preferred method of letting Ha-eun know that she was in a mood to play. It reminded her that she was owned, and never failed to send her into subspace. Instead, she stroked her fingertips gently along the edge of the leather, where it rested against her soft skin, until Ha-eun took Jisoo’s hand in her own and kissed her fingertips.

“You’re so pretty, mommy,” Ha-eun sighed into Jisoo’s mouth, running her hands up and down the older girl’s thighs, disappearing under her skirt. Her fingers teased at the edges of the pretty lace panties Jisoo had worn tonight, knowing she would be getting lucky.

“What are you going to do about it?” Jisoo pulled back slightly to ask, her brow raised and head tilted slightly as she stared down at Ha-eun.

Falling into her role perfectly, the younger girl whined softly as she stroked her hands over Jisoo’s lace-clad ass. “I want to kiss you all over, mommy. Can I?” she asked, pouting. The way Jisoo’s hair fell around their faces as she looked down at Ha-eun made it seem like they were secluded in their own little space with just the two of them, and the intimacy felt almost breathtaking.

“How could I deny my baby anything?” Jisoo cooed, bending down to kiss Ha-eun again.

Eventually, they migrated to Jisoo’s bedroom, where they stretched out luxuriantly across the large bed. Jisoo lay on her back, her head cushioned by the pillows, as Ha-eun propped herself up on her elbow by her side, leaning over her.

“Take off your dress,” Jisoo breathed, her half-lidded eyes trained on Ha-eun, who obediently stripped out of the dress that she’d bought her. Under it, she was wearing lingerie that, again, Jisoo had bought for her, and the thought was thrilling to the idol, who looped Ha-eun’s long hair around her fist and used it to drag her back to her mouth for a kiss. “You’re my pretty little baby girl, aren’t you?” she murmured, the words muffled against Ha-eun’s lips.

Biting her lip against the flood of arousal that made her panties sticky, Ha-eun broke away from Jisoo’s mouth to trail kisses down past her jaw to her neck. As she did so, her hands were busy unzipping Jisoo’s dress, the older girl obligingly arching her back off the mattress to give Ha-eun space to work.

“You’re so pretty,” she breathed as she ran her tongue along Jisoo’s collarbone, causing the older girl to shiver, before descending further to where her breasts spilled out of the cups of the strapless bra she’d worn. She whispered the words again as she unhooked the bra, tossing it away and laving first one, then the other nipple with her tongue, until Jisoo was moaning as she ran her hands through Ha-eun’s hair, thoroughly messing up her hairdo.

Moving further down to her belly, which was ever-so-slightly rounded from eating well at dinner, Ha-eun pressed gentle kisses all over it, determined to let Jisoo know that her body was beautiful as it was. Jisoo, slightly uncomfortable with the attention to a part of her body she was insecure about, initially tried to stop Ha-eun by catching her face in her hands, but Ha-eun simply pulled her hands away and kissed them too. “Unnie, you really are gorgeous,” she said, nuzzling into the side of her stomach. The way she’d referred to Jisoo wasn’t lost on either girl; it meant that Ha-eun wasn’t just saying it for the sake of their roleplay, she truly meant it.

Jisoo’s heart warmed as she finally acquiesced, letting Ha-eun have her way with her. Instead of going straight to her pussy, Ha-eun instead left her panties in place as she started working her way down her thighs, pressing kisses and kitten licks on the sensitive flesh on her inner thighs before moving on. It seemed she was indeed intent on kissing every inch of the idol, as she went all the day down to her ankles and even kissed her feet, starting with the tops, then moving on to her toes, then the balls of her feet, then the arches, and finally the heels. The way Jisoo’s stomach dropped as Ha-eun kissed her feet was certainly new, and Jisoo made a mental note to talk to Ha-eun about the new kink she might have just discovered.

When Ha-eun finally returned to her pussy, pulling the panties away from her dripping core and down her legs, Jisoo was too impatient to wait for the younger girl to take her time, using her foot on the back of Ha-eun’s head to push her down and towards her center.

Smirking up at the singer, Ha-eun nevertheless bent obligingly to lap at Jisoo’s folds, her tongue dragging through the soaked curls to reach her slit.

“Mmm, _yes_ ,” Jisoo groaned as she widened her stance a little to give Ha-eun more room.

“You’re so pretty here too, mommy,” Ha-eun simpered as she nuzzled into the heated flesh, pressing a teasing peck to Jisoo’s clit, which had come out from its hood and was begging for attention.

“Why don’t you show me how much you like it, baby girl?” Jisoo shot back breathlessly, tilting her hips up slightly as she pushed Ha-eun’s head down more insistently.

Instead of responding verbally, Ha-eun swiped her tongue across Jisoo’s clit, and the older girl sank back into the pillows as her fingers threaded them through her hair.

“Mmm, yes, you’re such a good girl, so good to your mommy,” Jisoo continued her litany of filthy praises as she tilted her hips upwards, almost humping Ha-eun’s face. For her part, Ha-eun was employing all the techniques that she knew Jisoo loved, sucking her clit into her mouth and flicking it with her tongue rhythmically before dipping down to tongue-fuck her, scooping her juices out with her tongue. It wasn’t long before Jisoo was wailing as she pushed Ha-eun’s face as deep into her pussy as it would go, humping it furiously as her orgasm crashed over her.

When it was over, Jisoo sank back into the bed and Ha-eun pulled back slightly to give Jisoo some time for recovery, lapping up the wetness on her folds while avoiding her clit, which she knew was way too sensitive right now. It didn’t take long, though, before Jisoo wanted more, which she indicated to Ha-eun by tugging on her hair so that she came up slightly to worship her clit again.

Three orgasms later, Jisoo was spent, every muscle trembling slightly and completely boneless, while Ha-eun’s face (and panties) were completely soaked. It wasn’t like Jisoo to be a pillow princess, but Ha-eun knew that the idol had been going through something lately, with her body image making the rounds on kpop fansites again, and needed this. Shifting on the bed so that she was lying next to the older girl, she adjusted them both so that Jisoo was lying in her arms, her head pillowed on her chest as she stroked her hair.

“Thank you, Ha-eun-ah,” Jisoo mumbled, barely conscious. Between the physical exhaustion and the soothing feeling of Ha-eun petting her, she was nodding off and almost didn’t manage to finish her sentence before she knocked out.

Looking down at Jisoo’s sleeping face, Ha-eun smiled, running her thumb along her cheekbone fondly. She’d lie here for just a little longer, then go finish herself off in the bathroom. She might not have come tonight, but she was still satisfied with herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I know it has been a hot minute since I last posted and I'm sorry for that; I hope you enjoyed sweet Jisoo to make up for it! I've been busy with real life, but also inspiration has been kind of scarce for this story and I've been focusing on other stuff instead.
> 
> I'll put this up on Tumblr maybe tomorrow morning, but for now I really can't be arsed to handle all the formatting garbage.
> 
> As always, I'd love to know what you thought!


End file.
